El otro Príncipe Mestizo
by Iruna
Summary: Conversaciones y situaciones que faltaron en PM pero que todos nos imaginamos. Esto es lo que mi imaginación creó cuando leí el 6º libro. Mucho Harry y Ginny, mucho amor, muchas hormonas y un poquito de Ron y Hermione.
1. Sueños agitados

_Ahora que está apunto de salir en castellano el último libro me decidí a escribir los momentos ocultos del Príncipe Mestizo, era ahora o nunca. Es como... "el otro Príncipe Mestizo" Lo que todos nos imaginamos o ocurrió pero J.K.Rowling no contó. Todos los capítulos son situaciones y conversaciones que yo me imaginé que tenían que ocurrir en el sexto libro. Ya saben, mucho amor, mucha inseguridad, muchas hormonas sueltas y muchas palabras bonitas... Espero que les guste y me den su opinión. Y sin espera... el primer capítulo..._

**1. Sueños agitados**

Hermione entró en la sala común de Griffindor con un montón de libros en las manos. Esa noche se le había hecho bastante tarde estudiando en la biblioteca. Hacía un par de horas que debería haberse ido a la cama, pero la tentación de acabar una redacción de herbología era demasiado grande. Caminaba distraída por la sala de camino a las escaleras de los dormitorios cuando escuchó algo caer. Se giró asustada y comprobó que alguien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Cuando se acercó para ver quién era aquella persona pudo comprobar con sorpresa que Ginny Weasley estaba recostada y dormida en aquella improvisada cama.

Se acercó a ella y vio como su amida dormía plácidamente. Aunque al principio dudó si debía despertarla, acabó dándole unos pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza para que despertara.

- Ginny. Ginny despierta.

- ¿Mmm?- Ginny abrió un ojo y al ver a Hermione lo volvió a cerrar.

- Ginny… acabarás haciéndote daño si duermes de esta postura, tienes que irte a la cama.

Ginny volvió a abrir el mismo ojo y la miró con cara de mucho sueño. Acto seguido se incorporó mientras se estiraba y bostezaba ruidosamente. Abrió los ojos, esta vez muy despiertos, y contempló a Hermione y su pila de libros.

- ¿Vienes ahora de la biblioteca?- Se extrañó.- Si no te conociese bien diría que tienes una relación a escondidas y que lo de estudiar en la biblioteca es sólo una excusa…

- Muy graciosa… Pero sí, vengo ahora. Se me hizo tarde terminando una redacción.

- Una redacción que seguro que no es para mañana.- Dijo Ginny riendo.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y la miró acusadoramente.- Pues no, no es para mañana. Pero eso da igual, no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy ¿No? Sólo me adelanto trabajo, nada más. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Está bien, está bien. Si yo no digo nada…

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Todo el mundo en sus camas y tú durmiendo en un sillón de la sala común. ¿Tan cansada has acabado del entrenamiento de hoy?- Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

- Mejor ni me hables de los entrenamientos…- Ginny suspiró.

- ¿Tan mal va la cosa?

- No van mal. El equipo que a elegido Harry está muy bien y no lo hacemos nada mal. Sin mencionar que tener a Harry de buscador suma muchos puntos a nuestra favor porque juega muy bien, pero…

- ¿Ron?- Hermione la miró preocupada.

- Sí… De verdad que Ron es muy bueno, pero esos nervios que tiene no le ayudan nada. La verdad es que tiene muy poca confianza en sí mismo.- Ginny rodó los ojos.- Bueno, para lo que quiere.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó extrañada.

- Hoy al acabar el entrenamiento Ron nos ha visto a Dean y a mí besándonos en un pasillo.

- No…- Hermione la miraba con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida y a la vez alarmada.

- Créeme que sí.

- Y con lo tolerante que es Ron respecto a tus novios debió ser todo un caballero y rebosar amabilidad contigo ¿me equivoco?- Ironizó Hermione que podía imaginarse la situación perfectamente.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco me porté muy bien con él. Le dije cosas que no tenía que haber dicho, y menos delante de Harry. Me porté fatal.- Dijo la pelirroja apenada.

- ¿Harry también estaba allí?

- Sí, él y Ron nos vieron y cuando Dean se fue Ron y yo empezamos a discutir delante de él.- Ginny estaba muy arrepentida por aquella discusión y Hermione podía notarlo perfectamente.

- ¿Tan fuerte fue la discusión?

- Si Harry no se hubiese interpuesto entre nosotros dos ahora mismo no estarías hablando conmigo. Ron y yo estaríamos castigados por atacar a otro alumno. ¡Esa regla debería no servir para personas de la misma familia!

- Sí que fue fuerte, sí… Pero si hablas con tu hermano y le pides perdón puede que solucionéis las cosas entre los dos.

- ¿Pedirle disculpas¿Y él qué? También me las tendría que pedir a mí después de todo lo que me dijo e insinuó… Además no eres la más indicada para darme consejos sobre cómo hacer las paces con Ronald Weasley, aunque sea la que más veces discute con él al año.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y se aclaró la garganta mientras seguía hablando como si aquello no fuera con ella.- Bueno y ¿qué dijo o insinuó de ti?

- Insinuó que yo era una… una cualquiera...- A Ginny no le salían las palabras.- Bueno, que yo era una… que era un poco fresca, vamos…

- Vale, lo he entendido.- Dijo Hermione antes de que Ginny siguiese explicándolo.- Pero no sé por qué piensa eso. ¿Sólo por que te ha visto besándote con tu novio? Es una cosa de lo más normal.

- Eso pienso yo, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser Ron cuando quiere. Y como él nunca a estado con una chica supongo que le molesta aun más que su hermana pequeña tenga más experiencia, por minúscula que sea, que él.

Hermione se quedó callada sin saber que decir. Era cierto que Ron nunca había estado con ninguna chica. Y eso a ella le gustaba. No se creía capaz de soportar ver a Ron a los besuqueos y arrumacos con otra chica. Pero a veces se sentía culpable. Ron y ella nunca aclaraban lo que había entre ellos, y a Hermione no le gustaba imaginarse ver a Ron cerca de otra, pero en el fondo ella estuvo con Krum. Era cierto que sólo se besaron un par de veces, pero había estado con otro y nunca se lo había dicho a Ron o a Harry. Y si era sincera consigo misma tenía que admitir también era cierto que cuando besó a Viktor sólo podía pensar en cómo habría sido aquel beso si hubiese sido con Ron. Pero todo aquello ya era parte del pasado. Sólo podía esperar que no se le acercase ninguna tía a Ron.

Hermione, que había estado distraída durante unos segundos, se fijó en Ginny, quien se tapaba la cara con las manos apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Sabía que algo le pasaba a su amiga. Siempre se ponía mal cuando discutía con Ron, pero esta vez estaba diferente. Estaba pensativa, en un mundo que no alcanzaba a ver Hermione.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Ginny?

- ¿Qué? Mmm… nada, nada.-Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza y se encogía de hombros.

- No me mientas, sé que te pasa algo. Y no es por Ron.

Ginny miró a su amiga. Claro que le pasaba algo. Y no había podido dejar de pensar en ello desde aquella tarde. Pero si se lo contaba a su amiga, esta se disgustaría como lo estaba ella y no quería. Con una de las dos pensativa en problemas de adolescentes ya bastaba.

- Ginny… sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

- Es por Harry.- Dijo tras una pausa con la mirada en el suelo.

- ¿Por Harry?- Se sorprendió Hermione.- Yo creí que Harry ya no te interesaba…

- Sabes que ya he tirado la toalla con Harry y que me gusta Dean, y estoy bien con él, pero nunca dejará de interesarme Harry.- Hermione le miró triste.- ¿Ves? No te lo quería decir por eso. Sabía que si te lo contaba te disgustarías y me darías una charla sobre "cómo olvidarse de Harry Potter por milésima vez". Y no estoy de humor.

- Ya sé que hace tiempo que te diste por vencida con él, pero entonces ¿A que viene que lleves todo él día pensando en Harry?

- Es por lo que dijo Ron. Bueno, eso y…- Ginny miró a Hermione con tristeza al recordar.- Deberías haber visto como me miraron los dos cuando me vieron con Dean. Vale, de Ron me lo esperaba y lo podría justificar por todo eso de que soy su hermana pequeña y que él nunca ha estado con nadie y no sabe lo que es dejarse llevar, pero de Harry… Me miró de un modo Hermione, como si le hubiese decepcionado. Como si estuviese de acuerdo con Ron en todo lo que dijo.

- Igual solamente estaba sorprendido al verte en esa situación, nada más.

- No sólo era sorpresa lo que decían sus ojos… No sé bien que era, pero no le gustó aquello en absoluto.

- No sé…

- Sé que entre Harry y yo no hay nada, pero es mi amigo. Y no quiero que piense que me voy besando con cualquiera en cualquier lado. Además, antes de que ellos viniesen aquel pasillo estaba vacío.

- Podría preguntarle si quieres sobre…

- ¿Y que piense que sigo enamorada de él? No gracias.

- Hombre. Sé que te gusta Dean, pero si Harry diese la más mínima señal de interés hacia ti lo dejarías todo por él.

Ginny se uso roja y sonrió.- Pero ese es un secreto entre tú y yo. Sólo espero que Harry no piense que soy una cualquiera, después de todo sigue siendo mi amigo…- Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia las escaleras con el propósito de descansar después de aquel ajetreado día.- Además.- Dijo Ginny antes de despedirse de Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Te imaginas a Harry soñando conmigo por las noches? Eso nuca ocurrirá, lo tengo asumido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Harry estaba en la cama durmiendo. Estaba muy cansado por el día tan ajetreado que había tenido por lo que se había ido directo a la cama sin cenar. Hacía una semana que había visto a Ginny y Dean besándose en el pasillo y desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

_Se repetía una y mil veces que lo que sentía por ella era un cariño fraternal y nada más. Pero luego se imaginaba situaciones en las que ella acababa besándolo apasionadamente y declaraba la profunda atracción que sentían hacia él y eso le hacía ver que no era un sentimiento fraternal ni por asomo. Después de todo, él consideraba a Hermione como una hermana, y no se imaginaba cosas así con ella. Entonces escuchó un ruido, se levantó y cogió su varita. Las cortinas de su cama estaban cerradas por lo que no veía nada de la habitación. Escuchó un portazo y ruido de pies por lo que imaginó que alguno de sus compañeros había entrado con el propósito de irse a la cama._

_Dejó la varita debajo de la cama y volvió a echarse en la cama. Fue a cerrar los ojos pero algo lo sobresaltó. Alguien había abierto las cortinas de par en par y le miraba fijamente._

_- ¡Ginny¿Qué haces aquí? Me has asustado._

_- No era mi intención asustarte en absoluto._

_Ginny le miraba juguetonamente y con una media sonrisa que le ponía nervioso._

_- ¿Has venido a buscar a Dean? Porque no está._

_- Olvida a Dean, he venido a buscarte a ti Harry Potter.- Ginny se había subido a la cama y se acercaba a él poco a poco con una mirada que indicaba que no quería solamente charlar._

_- ¿A mi¿Por qué?- Harry estaba cada vez más y más nervioso._

_- No finjas más Harry. He visto como me miras desde hace unos días, cómo te quedas embobado cada vez que me ves pasar y lo celoso que te pones cuando estoy con Dean. Se que deseas estar conmigo no lo niegues.- Ginny estaba ya a una distancia peligrosamente cerca de Harry y él sentía que no podría aguantarse mucho más tiempo. _

_- ¿Pero qué va a decir Ron si te ve aquí?_

_- A él le parece bien esto Harry. Es más, quiere que estemos juntos..._

_Ginny había logrado su objetivo y estaba encima de Harry y a dos dedos de su cara. Cuando hablaba, su aliento rozaba los labios de Harry y hacía que el chico se pusiese más y más nervioso._

_- Vamos Harry, bésame, lo estás deseando._

_- Pero..._

_- Sólo bésame._

_Harry no se hizo de rogar y la besó. Un beso tan apasionado y acelerado que hacía que de la boca de Ginny salieran pequeños gemidos de placer. Harry la besaba con ganas, con ansia de ella. Empezó a bajar la mano cautelosamente y llegó a su objetivo, el culo de Ginny. Por Merlín que nunca había experimentado una sensación que le gustase tanto. Ginny seguía besándole apasionadamente y él le respondía con tanto entusiasmo que creía que el monstruo que desde hacía poco vivía en su estómago estaría en medio de un terremoto. A los minutos de estar besándose Ginny se apartó un poco de él y se llevó las manos a la blusa del uniforme._

_- ¿Qué haces, Ginny?_

_- Shhh calla._

_Ginny le puso un dedo en la boca para que no dijese nada y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la blusa._

_Primero uno..._

_Luego otro..._

_Y otro..._

_Y..._

- ¡Harry despierta de una vez!

- ¿Qué?

Harry se levantó de un salto. Estaba sudando y sofocado y Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus le miraban con el ceño fruncido.

- No estarías soñando con quién-tú-sabes...- preguntó su amigo preocupado.

- No tranquilo Ron, no estaba soñando con él.

Harry se pasó una mano por la nuca y notó que estaba sudando un poco. Se puso las gafas para ver con claridad y vio a todos sus compañeros de clase mirándole.

- ¿Es muy tarde? Tengo ganas de desayunar.

- No, tranquilo. Nosotros bajábamos ahora.- Le dijo Neville mientras salía por la puerta.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar Ron acercándose a Harry aun un poco preocupado.

- Sí, de verdad Ron, estoy bien. Sólo he tenido un sueño un poco agitado nada más.

Harry y Ron escucharon como Dean y Seamus reían tontamente desde el otro lado de la habitación- Oh... Ya entiendo, así que un sueño agitado...- le decía Seamus sonriendo mientras él y Dean seguían riendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntaba Ron desconcertado.

- Tranquilo Harry, todos hemos tenido sueños de esos alguna vez. Ya sabes… sueños un poco… "agitados"- Decía Dean mientras se acercaba a él y le daba una palmadita en la espalda.- Pero no con ninguna hermana pequeña de algún amigo, por supuesto. Con ellas nunca.- Se apresuró a decir ante la mirada de Ron que acaba de enterarse del tipo de sueño que había tenido su amigo.

- Nosotros también nos bajamos a desayunar, vamos Dean.

- Hasta luego.- decía el novio de Ginny intentando pasar lo más lejos posible de donde se encontraba Ron.

Ron se levantó y se sentó en su cama.

- ¿De verdad has soñado con una chica de ese modo?- preguntó alzando las cejas interesado.

- ¡No! Claro que no...- Harry no sabía como salir de aquello.- Y no estaba soñando con Quien-tú-sabes. Sólo era una pesadilla. Sí, una pesadilla normal y corriente...

- Esta bien, lo que tú digas. Sólo digo que si lo hubieses hecho tampoco sería tan raro ¿no?- Ron le miraba pidiendo una confirmación por parte de su amigo, Harry ya se imaginaba con quién había tenido Ron aquellos sueños tan particulares…

- Claro, claro. Sería muy normal, pero… no es mi caso, de verdad Ron. Sólo a sido una pesadilla normal y corriente.

- Vale, te creo. Por cierto¿Crees que Dean habrá soñado de "ese modo" con Ginny?

Harry no sabía que responder. Si a Dean le gustaba Ginny al menos la mitad que a él estaba seguro de que sí. En ese momento Harry no podía evitar pensar que era imposible no soñar con ella así aunque no te gustase, aunque sólo te pareciese que era guapa… Ron le miraba como temiendo la respuesta.

- Eh… pues no lo sé de verdad.

- Seguro que sí... ¿Pero cómo es posible soñar con mi hermana de se modo?

- Créeme, es posible...- Dijo Harry murmurando mientras recordaba el sueño que acababa de tener.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- Bueno, entonces bajemos a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre.- Decía Ron poniéndose en pie.- E intenta dormir mejor por las noches, estos últimos días has tenido muchas pesadillas de esas.

- Sí... eh... Ron¿Por qué no vas bajando tú mientras yo me visto y me guardas un sitio eh?- Le decía Harry a su amigo aun desde la cama.

- Claro, te espero en el comedor.

- Estupendo. ¡Adiós!

En cuanto Ron se fue por la puerta Harry se quitó las sábanas de encima y se miró los pantalones del pijama que estaban ligeramente mojados en cierta parte. Harry rodó los ojos y resopló.

- Genial...

* * *

_¡¡¡Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado y me den su opinión, lo que supone... reviews, jejeje. Pronto el segundo capítulo... si esque agustado, si no... una historia ás frustrada. Un beso¡¡¡Agur!!!_


	2. Las teorías de Luna

**Las teorías de Luna**

- ¡Ginny¡Ginny!- gritaba Luna por medio del pasillo mientras corría para alcanzar a su amiga.- ¡Ginny no te lo vas a creer!

- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo su amiga dejando a tras a las compañeras de su clase.

- Harry me ha pedido que valla con él a la fiesta de Slughorn.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

- En serio. Me lo ha pedido hace un momento.

- ¿Entonces vas a ser su pareja?

- ¡Sí! Pero iremos sólo como amigos ¿eh? Él me lo ha aclarado, pero de todos modos tampoco pensé que fuésemos a ir de otra cosa.- Decía Luna mientras las dos amigas caminaban por un corredor de Hogwarts.

- Ya... La verdad es que yo pensé que iría con alguna de sus admiradoras o no sé... que se lo pediría a Cho. Hace mucho que no se hablan pero...

- Entre Cho y Harry no hay nada, Ginny.- Decía muy convencida negando con la cabeza.

Ginny, en cambio, la miraba dudando de aquella afirmación… ¿Cómo podía Luna estar segura de aquello¿Y si Harry seguía sintiendo algo por Cho?

- El otro día le escuché a ella y a Marietta hablar en nuestra sala común.- Empezó a relatar Luna para que su amiga se quedara más tranquila.- Cho le contaba que no se habían hablado desde el año pasado y por lo que parece la última conversación entre ellos no acabó muy bien. Y ahora cada vez que se ven ella se pone roja como un tomate y Harry pasa de largo.

- Sí, puede que tengas razón.- Ginny parecía pensativa y no muy convencida.

- Tengo muchas ganas de ir a esa fiesta, de verdad. Nunca he ido a una fiesta. Bueno, nunca me habían invitado a una.

Ginny seguía pensando en sus cosas y no le hacía mucho caso a Luna. Si Harry no se gustaba ya de Cho ¿qué era lo que le pasaba? Últimamente Ginny se había fijado en él. Harry tenía ese brillo en los ojos que se sólo se tiene cuando estás enamorado, o cuando te gusta alguien. Como el que tenía cuando se fijaba en Cho. Y estaba muy distraído en los entrenamientos y no hacía más que pensar en sus cosas. Hermione ya le había dicho que desde hacía semanas que estaba muy raro, siempre pensando en algo, pero que no les decía en qué. Pero si no era en Cho en quien pensaba… ¿En quién era?

- Ginny ¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Luna interesada.

- ¿Yo? En nada, nada.

- ¿Sabes? Si te digo la verdad creo que Harry está enamorado.- ese comentario captó toda la atención de la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno, tengo mis teorías.- Ginny alzó las cejas sorprendida¿tenía sus teorías acerca de la vida amorosa de Harry?- Bueno, verás... Todos lo chicos de la edad de Harry se sienten atraídos por alguien, sea quien sea, pero por alguien ¿No es así?- Ginny asintió.- Harry no va a ser diferente, por lo que a él también le debe gustar alguna chica.

Las dos amigas caminaban por los pasillos del castillo muy entretenidas con la conversación. Y Ginny, aunque no quería admitirlo, muy interesada en las teorías de Luna. Teorías, que sin querer, también ella se hacía de vez en cuando.

- La opción de Cho ya la hemos descartado- Luna continuaba hablando.- Y no creo que sea alguien de otra casa que no sea Gryffindor. Harry no suele hablar con chicas de otras casas lo suficiente como para gustarse de alguna de ellas, aparte de mi, pero eso ya ha quedado claro que tampoco es una opción viable.- Luna iba tachando mentalmente todas las candidatas y Ginny empezaba a entender por qué era una ravenclaw.

- Vale, eso nos deja con unas cuantas decenas de chicas griffindor. Que bien…- Ironizó Ginny.

- No lo creo, verás... Harry este año está muy absorto en el equipo de quidditch, es una tarea importante. Así que el deporte, más los estudios, más salvar el mundo mágico, no le debe dejar pensar en muchas más cosas, por lo que creo que la chica podría ser de su equipo.

Ginny la miraba extrañada. ¿De su quipo? Pero eran muy pocas chicas en el equipo... Y además, si Harry se gustase de alguna chica del equipo ella se habría dado cuenta de ello.

- ¿Por qué del equipo?

- Son las chicas con las que Harry pasa más tiempo, aparte de Hermione, pero creo que la química entre ellos es nula.

- En eso llevas toda la razón.- Decía Ginny pensando en Hermione y en el cabeza hueca de su hermano.- Pero en el equipo hay muy pocas chicas, Katie, Damelza...

- Vallamos una por una.- Le interrumpió Luna.- Katie no puede ser porque si no, cuando pasó todo el asunto del collar, él se hubiese preocupado mucho más. Y a Damelza la ha conocido este año, pero no pasan casi nada de tiempo juntos, sólo se hablan dos o tres palabras en los entrenamientos, nada más.

- Entonces tu teoría no cuadra.

- Yo creo que sí.- Ginny la miraba sin entender.- ¿No te olvidas de alguien? Una chica griffindor, que juega en el equipo de quidditch, que habla mucho con Harry fuera de los entrenamientos y este año sobretodo, que lo conoce bien y que es bastante guapa...

Ginny le miraba con la boca abierta. ¡Luna no podía estar sugiriendo que Harry se gustase de ella! No podía ser, no... no podía... simplemente eso era… imposible.

- Vamos Luna¡Eso es imposible! Harry nunca se fijaría en mí como en algo más que una amiga.

- Bueno, las teorías pueden ser ciertas o erróneas, pero... yo creo que la mía es bastante fiable.- Ginny no sabía que contestar.- Además Harry le a pedido a una amiga que valla a una fiesta con él como pareja, lo que quiere decir que no se atreve a pedírselo a la chica que le gusta por alguna razón, y tú tienes novio...- Ginny cada vez la miraba más y más sorprendida.- Yo creo que ese es un buen motivo...

Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Harry gustándose de ella? Eso era imposible, tenía que haber un error en aquella teoría. ¿Pero y si era verdad? No, no podía serlo. Luna era una ravenclaw pero después de todo, era Luna, lo mejor sería olvidarse de todo aquello y olvidar aquellos cinco minutos de su vida. Esa conversación nunca había existido.

- Anda, vamos a tu cuarto a elegir el vestido que te vas a poner, vas a estar guapísima en tu primera fiesta ya lo veras.

Ginny tenía razón, Luna estaba muy guapa aquella noche. Ella y Harry iban de camino al despacho donde se celebraba la fiesta y no hablaban de mucho. Eran amigos, se conocían y sabían perfectamente que eso no era una cita, pero no tenían nada de que hablar. Llevaban un rato en silencio y sin hablar mucho mas aparte de vampiros.

- Ya sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero hoy estás muy guapa Luna.

- Gracias, Harry. Ginny me ha ayudado.

- ¿De veras?- Luna no pudo evitar advertir la repentina curiosidad de Harry.

- Sí, me ayudó arreglarme antes de hacerlo ella.

- ¿También va a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn?

- Claro, él la invitó.

- Ya... E irá con Dean ¿no?- Decir esas palabras, que Dean y ella irían juntos, hacía que Harry se sintiese fatal.

- Es su novio, es lo normal.- Decía como si fuese algo obvio.

- Oh, por supuesto...- Luna notó como Harry se quedaba pensativo.

- ¿No te gusta ninguna chica Harry?- Preguntó de repente.

Harry la miró sorprendido ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Estaban hablando de Ginny y de repente... pero era imposible que Luna supiese que le había empezado a gustar la hermana de su amigo. Luna no podía saberlo... ¿O sí?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- A cualquier persona normal le gusta alguien. Me preguntaba con quién soñabas tú por las noches, nada más.

- ¿Yo? Pues con nadie. Sueño con quidditch y esas cosas...- Dijo aliviado de saber que su amiga no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos.

- Ah... Pues si algún día te gusta alguien asegúrate de que sea la indicada.- Harry la miraba sin entender.- Sí, la persona indicada para ti. Yo creo que sé qué tipo de persona podría ser. Últimamente hago muchas teorías sobre este tipo de cosas ¿sabes?

- ¿A sí¿Y como sería la chica que me conviene?

- En primer lugar debería ser una griffindor, valiente y luchadora, es lo que más te pega.- Harry la miraba ahora interesado.- Tendría que gustarle el quidditch porque así compartiríais aficiones...

- Sigue, sigue.- Harry se divertía.

- Que fuese alegre y divertida, con las cosas que has pasado y tienes que pasar es lo menos que te mereces, alguien que te de luz en la oscuridad.- Harry sonreía.- Tendría que ser una bruja con talento, tu vida es peligrosa y si ella esta contigo tendría que saber arreglárselas sola.- Harry estaba impresionado, pero en el fondo le daba la razón en todo.- ¿Voy bien de momento?

- Genial, la verdad...- Luna sonrió.

- Bueno, yo creo que tendría que ser alguien cercano a ti, que entendiese las decisiones que tomas por la vida que te ha tocado llevar. Imagínate que tuviese que decidir algo y que no le pudiese decir el por qué haces lo que haces… No entendería nada y todo acabaría muy mal.- Luna se quedó callada un momento mientras Harry pensaba en todo lo que decía.- Y bueno, que fuese guapa y atractiva, pero eso seguro que tú también lo quieres. Todos los chicos lo queréis.- Luna comenzó a reír.

Harry sonrió. ¿Era imaginación suya o Luna acaba de describir a la perfección a Ginny? Al final del pasillo ya se veía a la gente hablando en la entrada del despacho de Slughorn.

- Mira Harry, allí están Ginny y Dean.

- Ya veo...- Decía con tristeza mientras los veía de la mano.

- Ginny está muy guapa hoy ¿verdad?- Luna le miraba suspicazmente, pero Harry sólo tenía ojos para la pelirroja en aquel momento.

- Guapísima...

Luna sonreía de oreja a oreja. Después de todo, puede que sus teorías fuesen ciertas...

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo! Muchas gracias a la gente que ha leido el capítulo anterior y, sobre todo, muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews. Tenía dudas sobre si debía continuar la historia, pero gracias a que parece que os ha gustado lo haré. No sé cómo de largó será el fic, simplemente escribiré historias y situaciones que me imagino que psaron. Así que seguramente me deje sin escribir muchos momentos que vuestra imaginación si que creó._

_Gracias de nuevo por pasaros por aqui y os invito a dejar reviews con vuestros comentarios y sujerencias. Un beso! Agur!_


	3. Pasos de baile por Navidad

**3. Pasos de baile por Navidad**

Esa mañana Harry había ido a La Madriguera con Ron y Ginny. Iba a pasar las navidades allí y eso le alegraba porque los Weasley eran su familia y quería compartir con ellos esas fiestas. Además La Madriguera era su segundo lugar favorito, después de Hogwarts. Tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese genial, aun en las circunstancias en las que estaba el mundo mágico, Harry aun seguía deseando unas navidades estupendas.

Pero no sólo estaba contento por pasar en la casa de su amigo las fiestas, si no también por la compañía. Antes le hubiese dado igual, o no lo hubiese notado, pero ahora... no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de pasar unas navidades cerca de Ginny. Y un poco soñador, tenía la esperanza de que ocurriese algún milagro de navidad, de esos que sólo ocurren en las películas muggles, y que Ginny y él estuviesen juntos.

Era por la tarde y en La Madriguera hacía mucho frío. Los padres de Ron se habían ido de casa por un asunto de La Orden y todos estaban al cuidado de Bill y Fleur. Harry bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina y un dulce olor a chocolate le invadió el cuerpo. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y vio a los gemelos en el cuarto de estar intentando ganarle una partida al ajedrez a Ron, cosa que Harry dudaba que ocurriera. Y más allá, en la cocina, Ginny luchaba con las cazuelas y los libros de cocina.

- ¿Eres capaz de enfrentarte a los mortífagos y un par de cazuelas te ganan?- Ginny se giró y vio a Harry mirándola sonriente.

- Ya me gustaría a mi ver a Bellatrix Lestrange o a alguno de esos mal nacidos intentado cocinar para unos hermano desagradecidos...- Ginny puso los brazos en jarra y fulminó con la mirada a sus hermanos, que ni se enteraron.

Harry se rió, Ginny se parecía muchísimo a la Señora Weasley cuando se enfadaba.

- Tienes chocolate en la cara.

Harry se acercó y le limpió el chocolate de la mejilla izquierda con la mano. No se dio cuenta y se quedó más de lo debido con su mano acariciando la cara de la muchacha. Le agradaba esa sensación, él quería más. Deseaba acariciarla, tocarla, sentirla cerca suyo... eso le sabía a poco. Cuando la miró, Ginny le miraba entre sorprendida y avergonzada ante el contacto y Harry, dándose cuenta, se separó de inmediato.

- Bueno ¿y qué se supone que intentas preparar?

- Eh... chocolate caliente.- Dijo aun un poco roja.

- Huele muy bien.- Harry notó que Ginny enseguida volvía a comportarse con naturalidad.

- El chocolate no es el problema, pero los bollos sí. Se me han quemado...

Harry miró el horno del cual aun salía humo aunque ya no tuviese nada dentro. Se fijó en la mesa, donde había doce bollos bastante chamuscados.

- Sí, la verdad es que tienen una pinta horrible.- dijo riendo.

- ¡Oye!- Exclamó Ginny mientras le lanzaba un trapo de cocina.- No te rías, no quiero ni imaginarme como cocinas tú.

- Aunque no te lo creas no lo hago del todo mal. En casa de mis tíos me tocaba cocinara mi.

- Ya podrías enseñarle un poco a alguno de esos tres- Dijo mirando a Ron, Fred y George.- No saben ni freírse un huevo.- Los dos rieron.

- Bueno, seguro que cuando Ron y Hermione estén juntos, ella le obliga a aprender.- Ginny alzó las cejas.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué?- ¿Habría hablado demasiado...?

- ¿Cuándo esté con Hermione?

- Sí, bueno ya sabes... cuando estén como amigos...- Ni él mismo se creía aquella excusa.

- Sabes perfectamente que querías decir a cuando sean pareja.- Ginny empezó a servir el chocolate en tazas de cristal.- En el fondo me sorprende que te haya costado tanto darte cuenta de lo que pasa entre esos dos...

- ¿Tú también lo piensas?- Ginny le miraba incrédula.

- Harry, todo Hogwarts lo piensa. Te creía más listo.- Dijo en tono burlón.

- Oh...

- ¿En serio que nunca habías pensado en ello?- Harry se encogió de hombros.- Son tus mejores amigos, pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos y ¿nunca te habías puesto a pensar en la tensión sexual que hay entre esos dos?

- La verdad es que no mucho.

- Y eso que últimamente se les nota mucho más, desde que Ron sale con la idiota de Lavender.- Harry le miró sorprendido.- Es que es una idota superficial, no me vas a decir que no... Y siempre se mete con Hermione. ¿En qué piensas últimamente si ni siquiera te pones a pensar en ellos ahora?

"_En ti, pienso en ti. Porque me vuelves loco. Porque me gustas. Porque quiero comerte la boca aquí y ahora."-_ Se decía él mentalmente.

- En nada del otro mundo, ya sabes, lo normal.

- Andas un poquito despistado últimamente.

- Ya... que se le va a hacer, en temas de amor soy un poco lento...- Harry paró un momento¿estaba hablando con Ginny de amor? Ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras él empezaba a ayudarle a colocar tazas y recoger el estropicio.- Y tú... ¿Qué tal con Dean?- La chica le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Yo? Pues... bien, supongo que bien... sí... ya sabes, lo normal.

Se quedaron callados un momento. No sabía cómo preguntárselo sin parecer un cotilla y un entrometido, pero tenía que saberlo. Y aquella parecía una oportunidad única. Seguro que ella pensaría que era un metomentodo, pero quería saberlo... quería saber si estaba enamorada de Dean.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Dean?

Ginny le miró con una expresión en la cara entre sorpresa, vergüenza y dolor. ¿Eso era un sí? Harry estaba ansioso, quería saberlo, aunque le hiciese daño.

- ¿Lo estás?

- ¡Chicos¡Venir aquí un momento!- Bill había gritado desde el pie de la escalera y había dejado a Ginny con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Ginny mientras se iba de su lado. Estaba claro que quería irse de esa conversación lo antes posible.

- Ron, Fred, George, venir aquí.- Decía el mayor de los Weasley mientras su prometida se juntaba a él.- Fleur y yo hemos estado pensando y nos hemos dado cuenta de que aparte del baile de Hogwarts no habéis estado en ningún otro, por lo que no es que seáis muy buenos bailarines que digamos...

- ¡Oye! Eso lo dirás por algunos.- Se quejó Fred mirando de reojo a Harry y Ron.

- Sí, Fred y yo no lo hacemos nada mal.- Se quejó George.

- Aunque _vosotgos_ no lo hagáis del todo mal, Bill y yo hemos pensado que _segía_ _mejog_ que os diésemos un _pag_ de lecciones... No _quegemos_ que hagáis el _gidículo_ en el baile de la boda.

- Tú siempre tan amable, Fleur...- Ironizó Ginny.

- Bien... Pues lo dicho, hay que practicar¿y qué mejor momento que este?

- ¿Ahora¿Bailar¿Delante de vosotros?- Ron se había puesto como un tomate.

- Sí, Ron, ahora. Agradece que sea en este momento y no con mamá presente.

- De acuerdo Bill, me has convencido.

- Bueno, Fred, tú bailarás con Fleur y tú George con Ginny.- La chica se acercó a su hermano y sonriendo se pusieron en posición de baile.- Ron, Harry... os toca bailar juntos.

Las caras de los aludidos eran todo un poema. Los dos se apreciaban mucho, eran los mejores amigos e incluso hermanos. Pero tener que bailar agarraditos... ¿Eso era un chiste no?

- ¿Y tú no bailas?

- Yo coordino el baile.- Dijo sonriente.- Colocaros, deprisa.- Bill encendió la vieja radio de la casa y empezó a sonar un vals muy conocido.

Harry y Ron se miraron incómodos.

- ¿Quién hace chica?

- ¡Ah, no! No pienso hacer yo de chica con todos mis hermanos delante. ¡Se van a reír de mí!

"_Y yo voy a hacer un ridículo descomunal delante de la chica que me gusta..."_- Harry suspiró mientras seguía contestándose mentalmente él solo.-_ "Que mas da, ni siquiera me mira..."_

- Yo hago de chica, anda.

En media hora todos habían mejorado bastante, a pesar de que casi no escuchaban la música por las continuas quejas de Ron. Harry le había pisado ya una centena de veces y Bill ya estaba desesperado.

- Harry, por milésima vez, primero dos pasos a la derecha y luego uno ala izquierda. ¡No es tan difícil!

- Lo siento. Soy un negado para el baile.- Harry lo sentía de verdad, por los pies de Ron y por su autoestima.

- Hagamos una cosa, haz ahora tú de chico, a ver si así se te da mejor...

- ¡Ni hablar! Yo no pienso hacer de chica.- Se quejaba Ron negando rotundamente.

- Esta bien, está bien.- A Bill ya le dolería la cabeza por semanas.- Ginny ven aquí, baila tú con Harry.

A Harry se le paró el corazón. ¿Bailar con Ginny¿Era enserio? Por una parte quería, así estaría cerca de ella, la tocaría... Pero por otra, estaba seguro de que acabaría destrozándole los pies a ella también y eso si que le hundiría la moral.

- No, no hace falta de verdad.- Se apresuró a decir el chico.

- Vamos Harry, yo no bailo tan mal.- Ginny apoyó una mano en su hombro y con la otra sujetó la de Harry.- Tú sólo déjate llevar por la música.

Harry se acercó un poco más ella y apoyó tímidamente su mano en la cintura de Ginny. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Eso era lo más cercano que había estado de una chica, al menos a una que le gustase. Y Merlín sabía cuánto le gustaba Ginny. Poco a poco se fue relajando y destensando los músculos de su cuerpo. Al principio escuchaba los pequeños quejidos en voz baja de Ginny, pero más tarde quedaron en el olvido. Cada vez se iban acercando un poco más, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. A Harry ya no le importaba el baile, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal para ser él. Pero sólo estaba pendiente de lo cerca que tenía a Ginny, ya sólo un centímetro separaba la distancia entre ellos. Ginny había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro y Harry pudo oler ese perfume que tanto le gustaba.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban. Tan juntos, tan abrazados, tan relajados, tan a gusto...

- Cuidadito de dónde pones la mano Potter.- Bromeó George con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué?- Harry había salido de su sueño en un segundo y había pegado un brinco hacia atrás. Todos le miraban extrañados.

- Sólo era una broma, pero vale...

Harry se había puesto tan rojo como el pelo de su compañera de baile al ver como le miraban todos, sorprendidos por la reacción. En cambio Ginny sólo reía alegremente.

- Bueno, ya está bien por hoy, ya seguiremos otro día ¿De acuerdo?- Propuso Bill, quien apagó la radio y subió escaleras arriba con Fleur.

El resto fue a la mesa a comer el chocolate que Ginny había preparado y él... Él sólo podía pensar en los segundos tan maravillosos que acababa de vivir y en que Bill, proponiendo lo del baile, le había hecho el mejor regalo de Navidad.

No estaba mal aprender unos cuantos pasos de baile de vez en cuando después de todo.

* * *

_¡¡¡Hola a todo el mundo!!! Este es el tercer capítulo y bueno... es un poco diferente porque J.K.Rowling no da indicios en el libro de que pase nada parecido, pero sólo dejé volar mi imaginación y salió esto... aun así espero que os haya gustado. __También quiero agradeceros a todos los que me habéis dejado un review dándome vuestra opinión, significa mucho para mi, ya que parece que os esta gustando lo que estoy haciendo. No podéis ni imaginaros lo que significa para mi que digaís que is gusta como escribo. Así que si queréis dejar más revies con este capítulo... yo encantada xD_

_Sobre el capítulo anterior, quería responderle a una persona (veela.io) y decirle que tiene toda la razón, hice a Luna demasiado suspicaz para como es ella, pero como bien dijiste tú, es un personaje muy complicado de escribir y bueno, teniendo en cuenta eso y que yo no soy una gran escritora, creo que no me quedó del todo mal JeJe Muchas gracias por haberme dado tu opinión ;) _

_Y nada más, que ya tengo pensado el próximo capítulo, pero tardaré un poco más en escribirlo (tengo exámenes y hay que estudiar... :s) Pero espero no tardar mucho. Gracias de nuevo por leer el fic y un saludo a todos. ¡¡¡Agur!!! _


	4. ¿Fantasía o realidad?

**4. ¿Fantasía o realidad?**

- Repítemelo otra vez.- Decía Ginny angustiada dando vueltas de un lado a otro del pasillo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Harry está bien, no le ha pasado nada.- Dijo con voy cansada.

Las dos amigas se encontraban a las puertas de la enfermería desde hacía un buen rato. Harry había entrado inconsciente por el golpe que le había dado McLaggen con una de las bludgers del partido y Ginny había ido a verle tan pronto terminó. Cuando llegó al pasillo se encontró a Hermione sentada a las puertas, la cual le dijo que la señora Pomfrey había comunicado que Harry estaba fuera de peligro y sólo necesitaba descansar.

- Cuando encuentre a ese idiota de McLaggen voy a matarlo…

- Enserio Ginny, Harry está bien, tranquilízate.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice cuando Harry está ahí dentro inconsciente aun?

- No vas a conseguir nada si sigues así…

Ginny paró en seco su recorrido justo enfrente de Hermione, mirando hacia el suelo con la cabeza agachada.

- Tuve tanto miedo… Pensé que…- La voz se le quebró y no podía seguir. De inmediato Hermione se levantó y fue a abrazarla.

- Ginny, no te pongas así, Harry a estado peor. Además,- Continuaba intentando animar un poco a su amiga.- no sería él si no le ingresaran al menos un par de horas en la enfermería ¿no? Para él ya es una tradición…- En la boca de Ginny se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Eso es una sonrisa?

- Puede.- Dijo ahora más animada.

- ¡Ginny, por fin te encuentro!- Dean Thomas se acercaba a ellas corriendo.- Te he estado buscando por todas partes, habíamos quedado ¿recuerdas?

- Se me había olvidado. Lo siento mucho, pero con todo el susto de lo de Harry se me ha pasado.

- ¿Harry?

- Sí, está dentro.- Dijo Hermione señalando las puertas de la enfermería.- Por el golpe que le dio McLaggen.

Dean empezó a reírse a carcajadas.- ¡Es verdad! Fue para partirse ¿Visteis la cara que puso cuando le pegó la Bludger en toda la cabeza?- Dean seguía riendo, en cambio Ginny y Hermione estaban más serias que nunca.- Vamos, admitir que tubo mucha gracia.

- ¿Gracia?- Le gritaba Ginny a su novio.- ¿Cómo va a tener gracia? Lo que hizo McLaggen fue horrible. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Peakes y Coote no hubiesen llegado a tiempo para cogerlo?

- No le hubiese pasado nada, es Harry, a pasado por cosas peores.- Decía el chico de mal humor.

- Oh, claro, ha pasado por cosas peores…- Se burlaba Ginny.- Que se haya enfrentado a quien-tú-sabes no quiere decir que no sienta ni padezca. ¡Un golpe en la cabeza también le hace daño!

- ¡Yo no digo que no le haya hecho daño! Sólo digo que esto es una tontería para él.- bastante molesto.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Un compañero tuyo esta en la enfermería por algo grave y tu te ríes.

- Yo no me río de Harry, solamente me río de la situación en la que le pegó la bludger.

- Una situación de lo más chistosa. ¡Mira como me río!- Ironizaba Ginny.- A saber que hubiese pasado si hubiese caído al suelo…- Dijo esto último sin gritar ya, sólo de pensar en Harry cayendo en picado contra el suelo se le helaba la sangre.

- No hace falta que te preocupes tanto por él.- Dean le miraba a los ojos. Ya no gritaba, ya no estaba enfadado… le miraba triste. Con este último comentario Hermione decidió que era hora de alejarse un poco de ellos, no es bonito ver como una pareja discute, y menos, si es por otra persona.

- Es mi amigo, es normal que me preocupe por él.- Se defendía Ginny.

- ¿Te preocuparías tanto por mi si fuese yo quien estuviese ahí dentro?- Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta. Una respuesta sincera habría sido "no" pero apreciaba a Dean, le quería mucho como amigo. No podía decirle eso.

- Claro que sí. Tú eres mi novio y Harry… él sólo es un amigo que conozco hace mucho tiempo, nada más.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ella apareció la señora Pomfrey, con su bata y su delantal de enfermera tan blancos como siempre y con esa expresión que solía tener hacia las visitas.

- El señor Potter ya está mucho mejor. Descansando unos días y guardando reposo se le pasará en un periquete. Podéis pasar a verlo si queréis, pero aun está inconsciente.

Ginny miró a Dean con ojos suplicantes.- Está bien, entra. Nos vemos más tarde.

- Gracias.- Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla tras el cual el chico se fue.

- Creo que es mejor que hoy sólo entre una de ustedes, Potter necesita descansar mucho y las visitas no le ayudan nada.- Dijo esto y volvió a entrar dentro.

- Luego me cuentas qué tal está.- Dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione.

- ¿Ya no te gusta Dean?

- ¿Qué?- Ginny abrió los ojos como platos¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

- Sé que antes te gustaba mucho, pero no me engañes, llevas una temporada en la que casi no pasas tiempo con él y siempre que os veo estáis discutiendo.

- Yo…- No sabía qué decir, y menos, cómo explicar lo que le estaba pasando.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi… ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No estoy segura de lo que está pasándome. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, sigue siendo igual de cariñoso y tierno que antes, pero…- Hermione la miraba sin entender, expectante por la respuesta.- Soy una tonta, después de tanto tiempo aun me sigue afectando todo lo que hace Harry…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque ahora pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, hasta parece que le gusta estar conmigo y… ¿Es normal que los pocos ratos libres que tengo los prefiera pasar hablando con él que estar con mi novio?

- Yo… pues no lo sé…

- Dime la verdad porque no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Tengo un novio estupendo al que le gusto mucho y cuando estoy con él en lo único que puedo pensar es en hablar con Harry.

- Pero antes no te pasaba eso, estabas a gusto con Dean y Harry sólo era un amigo.- Hermione no entendía muy bien la situación y estaba un tanto confusa, pero nada que ver con el lío que tenía su amiga en la cabeza.

- Lo sé, pero Harry ahora se comporta diferente conmigo, como si de verdad le gustase que formase parte de su vida y…- Ginny suspiró.- Definitivamente estoy loca.

- No creo que estés loca, sólo un poco confundida. Lo único que tienes que hacer es poner en orden tus ideas y aclarar qué es lo que sientes de verdad por Dean.

Ginny se quedó callada. ¿Qué sentía por Dean? Le quería, sí, pero sólo como amigo… Al principio le gustaba mucho, pero ahora discutían muy a menudo y la mayoría de las veces era por tonterías y casi no pasaban tiempo juntos. Y aunque no lo quisiese admitir, aunque no lo quisiese ver, todo era a causa de Harry, porque en el fondo ella sabía que a la menor muestra por su parte que indicase interés hacia ella haría que dejase a cualquier hombre del mundo. Pero esas muestras nunca aparecían…

- Yo…- Ginny no sabía que responderle a su amiga.- Dean me quiere y… y Harry es Harry y está claro que sólo me ve como una amiga con la que pasar el rato.

- Ya, pero ¿qué sientes tú?- Ginny miró al suelo y no contestó.- Entra a ver a Harry, lo estás deseando.

- ¿Y tú no entras?- Se sorprendió Ginny.

- Está claro que tú lo necesitas ver más que yo.- Hermione le dedicó una gran sonrisa de apoyo.- Luego me dices qué tal lo has visto.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la ve que le abrazaba y se fue.

Ginny suspiró y entró en la enfermería y, al lado de la cama donde solía estar su hermano estos días, estaba Harry, aun inconsciente por el golpe. Se acercó a él y se sentó con cuidado a los pies de su cama. Le miró fijamente a sus ojos aun cerrados y no pudo evitar sentir una gran ternura hacia él. Se veía tan tranquilo y despreocupado en esos momentos que por una parte deseó que no se despertara para que pudiese estar siempre así.

Se levantó y se acercó a él. -_"¿Algún día me verás, Harry¿Algún día te darás cuenta de que nadie podrá quererte más que yo?"_- Le decía Ginny mentalmente mientras acariciaba su cara con la mano y tocaba con cuidado los vendajes de su cabeza.- _"Pero a lo mejor ya me has visto y sólo quieres ser mi amigo ¿verdad?_- Cuanto desearía tener el valor suficiente para decírselo cuando podía oírla.- _"Y ahora soy tu amiga… y tú sólo me ves así… ¿Y puedes creer que aun así prefiero pasar una hora hablando contigo de cualquier cosa, incluso sobre por qué demonios el profesor Snape no se lava el pelo, que estar esa hora besándome con mi novio?_- Ginny volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez en una silla que puso entre la cama de su hermano y la de Harry.- _"Soy una estúpida, porque aun diciéndote todo esto sé que siempre estaré esperándote…" _

- Ginny¿Qué haces aquí?- Ron acababa de salir del baño de la enfermería y fue a echarse en su cama de nuevo.

- Sólo vine a veros.- Dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo una de las ranas de chocolate de su hermano.- No deberías levantarte tanto, si no descansar.

- Estoy arto de estar aquí, quiero salir de una vez de estas paredes. ¡Esto es muy aburrido!- Ginny sonrió y le dio un mordisco a la rana de chocolate.- Por lo que veo el partido no ha ido muy bien…- Ron señaló con la cabeza a Harry.

- Trescientos veinte a sesenta…- Dijo la pelirroja decaída.- La verdad es que hoy no hemos tenido mucha suerte. Primero Harry casi llega tarde al partido, luego el golpe que le dio McLaggen y…

- ¿Qué casi llegar tarde?- Se extrañó.- Pero si de aquí salió con tiempo de sobra para llegar bien al partido.

- No sé que demonios estaría haciendo, pero por poco no llega.

Ron se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué había pasado para que Harry decidiese que era más importante que un partido de quidditch? Eso era muy raro…

- Cuando Harry se entere del resultado del partido querrá matar a McLaggen.- Dijo Ron imaginándose la situación.

- Igual ya lo sabe.- Ron arqueó una ceja y miraba a su hermana como si estuviese diciendo cosas tan raras como las de Luna.- Hay personas que dicen que cuando se está inconsciente puedes a la vez estar dándote cuenta de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Igual en ese momento Harry está escuchando todo lo que decimos- Ron aun la miraba como si estuviese un poco loca, pero cuando fue a responderle entró la señora Pomfrey.

- Será mejor que se valla señorita Weasley, ya vendrá mañana, ahora es muy tarde.

- Será mejor que te vallas antes de que te eche a patadas.- Murmuró Ron.

Ginny se levantó y le dio un corto abrazo a su hermano.- Mañana te veo.

Se acercó a Harry y se quedó quieta. ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que despedirse de él? Inclinó la cabeza y la acercó a él para mirarle mejor. Estaba bien, estaba tranquilo y se iba a recuperar. Había tenido tanto miedo… pero ahora estaba bien. Lo único que quería era poder verlo con los ojos abiertos y poder mirar esos ojos verdes tan especiales que él tenía. Ginny, aun pensando en sus cosas, se dio cuenta de que su larga melena roja había caído en la cara del chico. Pasando sus mechones rebeldes por detrás de la oreja se acercó más y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando salió de la enfermería aun estaba pensando en Harry. Pero tenía que resignarse, sólo eran amigos. -_"Tal vez sea lo más parecido a un beso que tenga contigo…"_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry estaba dormido, muy dormido. Le dolía la cabeza y los párpados le pesaban tanto que no podía abrirlos. Entonces olió algo que le resultó muy familiar, algo con lo que podía distinguir perfectamente a la persona que se encontraba cerca de él. Ese perfume era inconfundible, era el olor de Ginny Weasley.

Ya no podía negar que le gustaba, que quería estar con ella, pero… tenía novio ¿Y qué se supone que tienes qué hacer en una situación como esa? Resignarte y esperar que Merlín haga algún milagro para que estéis juntos. Por mucho que había intentado sacársela de su cabeza no había podido y ahora, sintiéndose culpable, se daba cuenta de que igual no quería sacarla de ahí.

"_Oigo su voz… ya hasta oigo su voz en sueños como si me estuviese hablando…"_- Pero si no quería sacársela de la cabeza¿qué podía hacer? Aunque ella lo dejase con Dean aun estaba Ron por medio, que seguro que no le gustaba nada la idea de ver a su hermanita con su mejor amigo…-_ "Ron… ¿por qué escucho su voz también? Hasta huelo a las ranas de chocolate que tanto le gustan a él… cada vez tengo sueños más raros…"_

"_Ron, ojala te alegrase saber lo que siento por Ginny… Pero ¿qué siento por ella? Amor de hermano está claro que no y odio verla con Dean… pero¿Son imaginaciones mías o ya no se va con él tan a gusto como antes? … Imaginaciones mías…"_

Y ese olor otra vez… de nuevo olía a la persona en la que más pensaba últimamente. _"Ojala te dieses cuenta de que no paro de pensar en ti un momento, ojala aun te pusieses roja cuando me ves, ojala aun metieses el codo en la mantequilla por los nervios…" _Pero no era quien para pedir nada después de haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que tenía delante.

"_Me pica la nariz… es como si Arnold estuviese encima de mi cara… siento mata de pelo en mi nariz… me pica la nariz…"_ Pero el picor de su cara fue olvidado, pues un calor especial recorrió toda su mejilla. Era un calor especial, algo que no había sentido nunca y sin saber por qué pensó en Ginny, en sus labios, en las ganas que tenía de darle un beso…

Pero el calor se fue… y el olor a Ginny también… No le gustaba esa sensación, se sentía un poco más vacío sin la sensación de tenerla cerca… Entonces los párpados dejaron de pesarle y pudo abrir los ojos. A su lado, Ron le miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ahora todo era confuso, no recordaba bien qué había pasado, pero su cabeza le seguía doliendo tremendamente… Lo último que recordaba era la imagen de McLaggen apunto de darle a la bludger y luego…

Luego nada…

- Te agradezco que hayas venido a verme.- Le sonrió Ron.

* * *

_Un capítulo más... Muchísimas gracias por leerlo. Saludos, Agur._

_Metomentodo quiere decir que se mete en todo, entrometido, cotilla..._


	5. Intentos de confesión

**5. Intentos de confesión**

Hacía un par de días que Dean y Ginny habían roto y Harry no veía el momento de lanzarse y pedirle a la chica que fuese su novia. Pero Ron era su mejor amigo, y después de los acontecimientos anteriores respecto a los novios de su hermana, Harry prefería decírselo primero a Ron.

Los dos amigos estaban en el descanso del entrenamiento de quidditch sentados en una de las gradas y Harry se decidió a decirle, o al menos intentar decirle, a su amigo lo que sentía por su hermana.

- Oye Ron¿Crees que la ruptura de Dean y tu hermana va enserio?

- Eso espero, no quiero ver a ese traidor besuqueando a mi hermana.

- ¿Traidor?

- ¡Claro que sí¿Acaso Dean no era primero amigo mío?

- Sí, claro, pero si le gustaba Ginny tenía todo el derecho de pedirle que saliesen juntos... ¿no?- Harry intentaba convencer a Ron de que si un chico, por ejemplo él mismo, le pedía salir a su hermana estaba en todo su derecho.

- ¿Ahora le defiendes?

- ¡No! Lo único que digo es que sólo era un chico que se gustaba de una chica.

- ¿Y por qué la chica tenía que ser mi hermana?- A Ron se le habían puesto rojas hasta las orejas.- No podía gustarle cualquier otra, no, tenía que ser mi hermana.

- Me estás diciendo que si a Dean le hubiese gustado por ejemplo... Hermione¿te habría dado igual?

Harry sabía lo que sentía Ron por Hermione así que no podía haber elegido mejor ejemplo. Ron alzó las cejas y le miró fijamente.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser Hermione?

- Has dicho cualquier otra chica... ¿Qué más te da? Hermione es tú amiga.

Ron frunció el entrecejo y entonces sonrió.

- Estamos en las mismas, Hermione fue primero amiga mía que de Dean, por lo que también sería un traidor.

Harry rodó los ojos. No podía creer la de excusas que podía inventarse Ron cuando quería.

- Entonces Hermione y Ginny nunca encontrarán a un tío que te guste para ellas. ¿Nunca aceptarás a nadie?

- Sólo aceptaré a alguien si me parece que es el indicado para ellas.- Dijo Ron mientras abría una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y se la bebía de un trago.

- ¿Y cómo sería el chico indicado para Hermione?

Harry miraba a Ron sonriente y con la mirada acusadora. Ron se había quedado callado ante esa pregunta. Sabía quién era el chico indicado para su amiga, o al menos, quien quería que fuese el indicado.

- No lo sé Harry, cuando aparezca te lo diré.

- Ah... ¿Y él indicado para tú hermana?- Harry estaba impaciente esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

- Sólo quiero saber quién será capaz de superar las expectativas de un hermano tan sobre protector.

- No soy sobre protector, sólo me preocupo por ella.- Decía indignado.- Y te olvidas que no soy su único hermano, tiene otros seis. Hasta Percy mataría al que le hiciese algo.

- Ya...- Harry reía nerviosamente. A este paso ya se veía muriendo joven y no a manos de Voldemort precisamente.- Entonces... ¿Quién es el chico indicado para tu hermana?

- No lo sé... ¡Es que no entiendo cómo este año está teniendo tanto éxito con los chicos, de verdad¿Te puedes creer que la ven interesante?

- Es interesante. Juega en el equipo de quidditch, el año pasado estuvo en la lucha en el Ministerio, la historia del Diario de Voldemort y todo eso y bueno... es una Weasley.

- Sí bueno... ¡Pero la ven guapa!

- Vamos Ron, no puedes negar que Ginny es guapa. Con ese pelo… con esa pequeña nariz llena de pecas… esos labios…- Ron le miraba arqueando una ceja y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.- Bueno tu me entiendes… reconócelo, Ginny es guapa. Preciosa…- murmuró esto último para que su amigo no se diese cuenta.

- Vale, vale. Puede que tengas razón. Pero incluso he oído a muchos chicos hablar de lo buena que está.

Harry miraba a Ron con la respuesta escrita en la cara. Claro que estaba buena. Para Harry era la chica más atractiva del mundo. Esas piernas… esa cintura… esos pechos… todas las partes de su cuerpo le volvían loco. Y era preciosa. Y esa personalidad que tenía...

- ¡Oh! Está bien. Todos esos tíos tienen razones para hablar así de ella.- Reconoció Ron derrotado.- Tendría que estar prohibido tener hermanas pequeñas así.

- Ya...

- Joder Harry, de la manera que hablas de Ginny cualquiera diría que a ti también te gusta.- Le dijo Ron riendo.

- Verás Ron, tengo que decirte algo... es que yo... bueno... Ginny...

- Pero no te gusta ¿verdad? Si no, le hubieras dicho algo hace tiempo, cuando ella sí que se gustaba de ti.

- Bueno la verdad es que...

- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ella ya te ha olvidado¿o no?

Harry se quedó callado. Ron tenía razón, Ginny se había gustado de él durante muchos años y ahora no parecía que mostrase el menor interés por él en términos amorosos. ¿Merecía la pena decirle algo a Ron cuando podía ser que su hermana le rechazase? No, mejor era quedarse callado y esperar...

- ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

- ¿Qué? Oh, no era nada. Sólo que bueno, creo que estás mejorando mucho en los entrenamientos, enserio.

- ¿Tú también lo crees?- Ron sonreía de oreja a oreja.- Hermione también me lo dijo, pero pensé que sólo quería tomarme el pelo, ya sabes...

Harry sonrió y llamo a los demás jugadores para que dejaran el descanso.

- ¡Todos a sus puestos!

_Unos momentos antes, cerca de donde estaban Harry y Ron hablando…_

- Vamos Hermione, no te enfades tanto. No puedes hacer nada. Lo quieras o no ella también tiene derecho a venir a ver los entrenamientos y lo sabes.

Hermione se había acercado a ver a sus amigos al entrenamiento de quidditch y Ginny había ido a hablar con ella a una de las gradas del campo mientras el descanso que les había dejado tomar Harry.

- ¿Ver los entrenamientos? No me hagas reís, por favor. La única razón por la que Lavender Brown está aquí es porque sigue interesada en Ron, nada más.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Es que no has visto cómo le ha estado mirando todo el entrenamiento?- Ginny le miraba con cara de "yo estaba montando en escoba, no mirando a la ex de mi querido hermanito…"- ¡Se le caía la baba!

- ¿Pero a ti qué más te da lo que Lavender haga? Ya no está con Ron.

- Ya lo sé, pero sigue gustándose de él ¿Qué pasa si Ron decide volver con ella?- Decía preocupada mirando de reojo a Lavender.

- ¿A ti el olor a pergamino nuevo te a afectado al cerebro?- Hermione alzó las cejas esperando una explicación.- ¿Cómo crees que Ron podría volver con ella después de todo lo que deseó que esa relación acabase?

- Sí, pero si Lavender sigue insistiendo puede que Ron al final…

- Ron al final nada, que te lo tengo dicho. ¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que decirte que a quien verdaderamente quiere es a ti para que te lo creas?

Hermione bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo. Odiaba estar pensando en Ron en aquellos momentos. ¿Por qué diablos tubo él que liarse con Lavender? Nunca lo comprenderá, de verdad… Pero no quería discutir más, ya habían hecho las paces y no quería volver a estropearlo después de lo mal que lo había pasado cuando estuvieron peleados.

- Cambiemos de tema, anda. ¿Qué tal con Dean?

- ¿Cómo quieres que estemos después de que le haya dejado?

- Bueno ya, pero os seguiréis hablando y esas cosas ¿Verdad? No por eso tenéis que dejar de ser amigos.

- Sí, yo también pienso así y cuando nos vemos en los pasillos nos saludamos, pero… es todo muy raro. Pero no me sorprende, Dean y yo nunca fuimos amigos. Pasamos de ser conocido a ser novios así que…

Ginny se quedó callada y pensativa. No se arrepentía de haber cortado con Dean. Hacía tiempo que esa idea rondaba por su cabeza y una noche, cuando Dean quiso ayudarla a pasar por el hueco del retrato, no supo por qué, pero se lo dijo sin más. Se armó de valor y le dijo todo lo que sentía hacia él: mucho cariño y una muy buena amistad, pero nada más.

- Hiciste lo correcto, Ginny. Al principio salías con Dean porque te gustaba, pero después, cuando dejaste de interesarte en él de ese modo, era una tontería seguir con esa relación. Ninguno de los dos os merecíais vivir en un engaño.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Pero de qué me sirve?- Ginny miraba como Harry hablaba con su hermano al otro lado de las gradas y Hermione se dio cuenta.

- Ocurrirá muy pronto, te lo aseguro.

- Si lo dices por Harry.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y se ponía de pie frente a su amiga.- Te vuelvo a repetir que es imposible que él ahora mismo esté pensando en mi. Seguro que está hablando con Ron de quidditch o de cualquier otra cosa.

- Ginny, créeme. Harry últimamente no te ve sólo como a la hermanita pequeña de Ron. Siempre me preguntaba por tu relación con Dean. Y tenías que haber visto la cara de felicidad que puso cuando se enteró que ya no estabais juntos. Intentó disimularlo pero no me engañó, se le notaba mucho.

- Hermione no quiero hacerme ilusiones.

- Te comprendo, pero…

- Hace tiempo que me lo vienes diciendo. Y supongo que inconscientemente esa es una de las razones por las que empecé a ponerle las cosas tan difíciles a Dean, porque en el fondo anhelaba que lo que decías fuera verdad y Harry sintiese algo por mí. Y por eso dejó de gustarme Dean. Aun así…

- ¿Aun así…?- Hermione le miraba temiendo lo peor.

- No voy a hacerme ilusiones, ni a pensar que para Harry yo soy algo más que una amiga. Estoy cansada de darle vueltas a la cabeza, Hermione… Sabes todo lo que siento por él, pero si Harry no me da una señal clara de lo que siente por mí, no seré yo quién valla detrás. Así que seguiré como hasta hora. Siendo su amiga y nada más.

- ¿Pero ni siquiera vas a…?

- ¡Todos a sus puestos!- Gritó Harry desde su sitió para llamar la atención de su equipo.

- El deber me llama. Luego nos vemos. Y contrólate, no quiero ver a Lavender con un montón de berrugas por todo el cuerpo y que nadie sepa cómo han llegado hasta allí…

- ¡Eso sólo ocurrió una vez!- Gritó Hermione mientras su amiga salía disparada, montada en escoba, para juntarse con sus compañeros

* * *

_Fin del capítulo cinco... JeJe Espero que os haya gustado a todos los que lo habeis leido y os invito a dejar reviews. Gracias a los que ya los dejais de normal, vuestras palabras hacen que me anime a escribir. La verdad es que del capítulo anterior no estaba muy combencida de cómo me había quedado la parte en la que Harry está inconsciente pero espero que la idea se haya cogido JeJe._

_Espero vuestros comentarios y mucos gracias otra vez. Un beso, agur._


	6. Lesiones por amor

_Sólo una cosa antes de dejaros leer... Este capítulo es la continuación del anterior. Espero que os guste ;)_

**

* * *

****6. Lesiones por amor**

- ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Harry vio como Ginny salía despedida desde las gradas dejando a una Hermione muy colorada y gritándole al aire. Observó a Ginny volando en su escoba. La verdad es que nunca había podido pensar que ver a alguien montando en escoba podría embobar tanto a una persona, pero es que cuando la veía volar… sencillamente el mundo se paraba. Su pelo, que parecía estar en llamas, se ondeaba en el aire con cada movimiento de la muchacha. Y esas piernas… ¿Por qué Ginny siendo tan pequeña tenía unas piernas tan espectaculares? Iba a tener que pedir que fuesen con pantalón largo a los entrenamientos o se iba a volver loco de tanto mirarlas…

- ¡Harry¿Me escuchas?

- ¿Mmm?- Harry salió de su mundo de fantasía y se encontró a todo el equipo mirándole con las cejas alzadas expectantes.

- ¿Si¿Qué quieres, Ron?

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta aun más extrañado por los descomunales despistes de su amigo, pero Ginny se le adelantó y habló primero.

- Pues hombre Harry, que o sueltas las pelotas de la caja o quidditch, lo que se dice quidditch, no vamos a poder practicar.- Todos el equipo se rió ante el comentario y ante el despiste de Harry.- A no ser que quieras jugar un ajedrez mágico, que a mi me parece muy bien… pero para eso no me hagas montarme en escoba…

Todos rieron aun más fuerte y Harry empezó a ponerse cada vez más rojo a la vez que reía como el que más. Pero no le importó. Que Ginny hiera chistes era una manera inocente de poder mirarla y hablar con ella, aunque eso significase quedar un poco en evidencia delante de todos. ¿Pero quién iba a notar la desmesurada atención que le ponía últimamente a la pelirroja? Al fin y al cabo, todos la miraban y reían.

Pero Harry no se daba cuenta, que desde las gradas, la mejor bruja de todo el colegio y la más perspicaz (sin mencionar que era su mejor amiga) lo observaba.

- Harry, Harry… deberías disimular más si no quieres que todos acaben dándose cuenta…

Para Hermione era tan obvio todo lo que estaba pasando que se sorprendía a si misma intentando acelerar un poquito la situación. Esa era una de las situaciones en las que era preciso "amañar" un poco las circunstancias…

Pero Hermione aun dudaba de muchas cosas… ¿Por qué Harry no le decía nada a Ginny? Antes podía ser justificado, después de todo, Ginny tenía novio, y Hermione no veía a su amigo interponiéndose en una relación, pero ahora… Ginny estaba soltera y libre, podía lanzarse y podían estar juntos. ¿Por qué demonios no lo hacía? Suponía que por miedo y timidez… Harry siempre había sido así con las chicas. Al fin y al cabo había tardado años en darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Ginny…

Pero ella no era la más indicada para hablar sobre tardaza demostrando sus sentimientos… Giró la cabeza y ahí estaban Parvati y Lavender hablando y observando el entrenamiento… ¿Qué se supone qué hacía Lavender ahí? Ya lo había dejado con Ron¿por qué tenía que venir a verle…? Todo lo que Ginny le había dicho tenía sentido, Ron no volvería a salir con ella después de haber deseado tanto dejarla, pero… no podía evitar sentir temor…

¿Pero por qué tenía que haber salido con ella? Después de todo lo suyo con Viktor había sido sólo un par de besos inocentes pero lo de Ron y Lavender… No quería ni imaginar hasta donde habían llegado. Le hervía la sangre de sólo imaginárselo.

El entrenamiento había comenzado de nuevo y todos jugaban en sus respectivos puestos. Hermione volvió a mirar a Parvati y Lavender que ahora se reían tontamente y cuchicheaban muy bajito una al lado de la otra. Ya se imaginaba de qué estaban hablando, o mejor dicho, de quién, porque para Hermione parecía que la respuesta estaba escrita en la cara de Lavender. Para ella, en su frente, había un cartel bien grande que decía "Ron Weasley". Pero no era muy difícil darse cuenta, Lavender miraba a Ron como si estuviese hipnotizada.

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia los postes de gol y allí estaba Ron, un poco más seguro de sí mismo que de costumbre, intentando parar los lanzamientos que le mandaban. Y viéndole allí, montado en su escoba, con l traje del equipo, despeinado y concentrado… Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que estaba tremendamente sexy. Y es que desde que Ron estaba en el equipo, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho, estaba más fuerte y musculoso por los entrenamientos, estaba más alto y tenía el pelo en la justa medida que a ella le gustaba. Y cuando jugaba intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible dejando un poco de lado sus inseguridades, se concentraba de tal modo que a Hermione cada vez se le hacía más imposible no poner la cara de boba que ponía Lavender Brown cada vez que lo miraba.

- ¡Harry!- Vio que gritaba Ron. Harry había gritado de dolor y había bajado al suelo donde se dirigían ahora todos los del equipo y la misma Hermione.

- ¿Qué al pasado?- Preguntó Hermione cuando llegó al lado de los demás.

- Una bludger ha golpeado a Harry en el pie.- Todo estaban alrededor de Harry, quien estaba sentado en el suelo masajeándose el pie.

- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención darte, yo… supongo que no apunte bien… lo siento.

- No es culpa tuya Cute, estaba distrito, sólo eso. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

Hermione rodó los ojos, podía imaginarse perfectamente por quién estaba distraído Harry.

- Bueno chicos, se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy.- Anunció Ron a sus compañeros.- El capitán tiene que recuperarse.

Ginny se agachó y en frente de Harry y le tocó suavemente el pie.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, que va. No es nada…

- Oh no, Lavender está aquí… ¿Por qué me la tengo que juntar por todos los lado?- Preguntaba Ron mirando alterado a las gradas.

- Déjame pensar… No sé… Puede que sea porque es tu compañera de colegio, de curso, de casa… ¡Ah sí! Y tu ex novia… Pero no estoy segura.- Ironizaba Hermione.

- Muy graciosa… en serio, no quiero hablar con ella, no sé como actuar… Acompáñame dentro del castillo.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué yo?

- Porque Harry y Ginny querrán cambiarse.

- Está bien…- Y sin una palabra más los dos se fueron en dirección al castillo aun discutiendo sobre la relación de Ron con Lavender.

- Al menos ahora discuten por cosas con más sentido.- Decía Ginny una vez ella y Harry se quedaron solos. Harry sonrió.- ¿Seguro que no te duele?

- Que va, me he hecho cosas peores. Esto no es nada.- Pero Harry puso tal mueca de dolor que fue difícil convencer a Ginny.

- No seas mentiroso, claro que te duele.

- Ya te he dicho que no. Mira.- El chico intentó levantarse, pero en cuando apoyó el pie en la hierba se tambaleó y calló al suelo.

- Ya veo… Tienes un equilibrio impresionante.

- No te rías de mí y ayúdame a levantarme.- Ginny le tendió la mano y Harry se levantó apoyándose después en sus hombros para no caer.

- Deberías ir a la enfermería, no queremos a nuestro capitán lesionado el día del gran partido. Contigo ganamos seguro.

- ¿Por qué no te presentaste antes a las pruebas del equipo de quidditch si te gusta tanto?

- El equipo ya estaba muy bien formado y bueno… George y Fred estaban dentro y ellos ni siquiera sabían que a mi me gusta montar en escoba.- Ginny rió mientras Harry recordaba la vez que Hermione les comunicó que Ginny montaba a escondidas las escobas de sus hermanos.- No se enteraron hasta que me presenté el año pasado y te sustituí.-

- La verdad es que no lo hiciste nada mal, pero… no llegaste a mi nivel.- Harry puso en broma una voz tan pedante que Ginny le miró como si no le hubiese visto en años.

- ¡Eh! No seas tan humilde por favor…- Dijo Ginny riendo mientras pegaba a Harry en el brazo.- Es cierto que no lo hice tan bien como tú, lo mío es ser cazadora.

- No hace falta que lo jures. En eso me ganas.

- No sólo en eso Harry, si me conocieras bien sabrías que te gano en muchas más.

"Si me conocieras bien". Esa frase sacudió a Harry de los pies a la cabeza. Pero Ginny tenía razón, casi no la conocía, por lo menos no todo lo que le gustaría conocerla. Cualquier persona del colegio sabría de ella lo mismo que sabía él.

- Entonces déjame que te conozca.

- ¿Qué?- A Ginny no le podía haber sorprendido más otra respuesta. Harry quería conocerla… ¿Desde cuándo? Eran amigos desde hacía ya algún tiempo, pero él nunca le había dicho que quería conocerla. Conocerla a ella.- ¿Desde cuándo quieres conocerme?

- ¿Somos amigos no?- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Nos conocemos desde hace años y casi no sé nada de ti.

- Porque nunca me has prestado atención hasta ahora.- Dijo Ginny seria.

- Tú tampoco te mostrabas como eras delante de mí.- Y Harry respondió más serio si se podía.

Los dos estaban de pie, callados, mirándose a los ojos sin saber que decir. Harry seguía apoyado en ella y los dos con la expresión más seria que se habían demostrado el uno al otro desde que se conocían.

Y Ginny pensaba…

"_¡Claro que no me mostraba como era! … ¡Claro que no me comportaba igual cuando tú estaba delante! … ¿No puedes entender que era una niña y que estaba enamorada? … ¿No puedes entender que te sigo queriendo?"_

Y Harry también…

"_¡Sé que no me había fijado en ti! … ¡Sé que no te di importancia! ... Sólo era un niño al que le pedían que se enfrentase al más temible de los magos… Sólo me fijé en la persona equivocada… Dime que no es tarde…_

- ¿Me acompañas a la enfermería?- Harry cambió su expresión y ahora le miraba sonriente, igual que lo hacía Ginny.

- Claro… ven, apóyate en mí.

Harry rodeo los hombros de Ginny con el brazo y esta le cogió la mano que tenía apoyada en ella y la entrelazó con la suya. Y se encaminaron a la enfermería, a paso lento y despacio. Pero eso a ellos no les importaba, si tardaban más de la cuenta en llegar, no le importaba…

- Por cierto¿por qué estás tan distraído últimamente en los entrenamientos? Es la tercera vez que te golpea alguna bludger.

- Tendrás que conocerme mejor para saberlo…

* * *

_Hola!!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hicieron mucha ilusión. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, es un poquito más corto que algún otro, pero la idea de Harry distrido en los entrenamientos y teniendo "accidentes" como decía J.K.Rowling no se iba de mi cabeza y este es el resultado. Y para los que ya están impacientes por ver el beso entre Harry y Ginny que sepan que espero ponerlo ya en el próximo capítulo, ya tengo la idea hecha, así qu esperar unos pocos días más jeje._

_Una vez uno de los reviews me preguntó si pondría la escena en la que Hermione ve a Ron besándose con Lavender despues del partido. No lo voy a poner, nunca se me ocurrió, este fic está centrado en Harry y Ginny aunque si que qiene bastantes toques de Ron y Hermione. De momento no voy a ponerlo, pero no quiere decir que un día no se me ocurra la idea y lo escriba... quien sabe, habrá que esperar a que termine el fic apra saberlo._

_Muchas gracias otra vez por leer este fic y... reviews a solo un "clik" xD Agur!!! Hasta el próximo cap!!!_


	7. Recompensas de una victoria

**7. Recompensas de una victoria**

- ¡Sí¡Lo hemos conseguido!- Ron gritaba por toda la sala común como un loco.

- ¡Ronald Weasley! Como vuelvas a gritar al lado de mi oído voy a meterte la copa del campeonato por donde yo te diga.- Hermione parecía molesta, pero más bien ya era un hábito discutir con él.

- Relájate Hermione. Hemos ganado, estoy feliz. Y si me apetece gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, lo grito. Ha sido un partido estupendo.- Se acercó a ella y la abrazó brevemente para después seguir gritando el triunfo de su equipo.

La sala común de Griffindor parecía una leonera, y nunca mejor dicho. Todos los estudiantes de la casa celebraban alegres y felices la victoria de su equipo. Otros estudiantes de casas amigas lo celebraban con ellos y todo esto acompañado de una gran cantidad de cervezas de mantequilla metidas en el colegio a escondidas.

- Hermione, deja a Ron que disfrute, vuestro equipo a ganado.- Luna hablaba a Hermione calmada y soñadoramente, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

- Yo no le digo que no disfrute¿pero tiene que hacerlo tan cerca de mi oído?

Luna la miraba de un modo extraño y Hermione no sabía si era porque no le había escuchado con el ruido o porque le acababa de identificar algún síntoma extraño de uno de sus bichos imaginarios.

- Y bueno... ¿tú qué haces aquí? Tu equipo ha perdido frente al nuestro...

- No es razón para no celebrarlo, Hermione...

Hermione estaba apunto de responderle, pero algo le distrajo. En un rincón de la sala Ginny y Dean estaban dándose un abrazo y charlaban animadamente. Pero con el ruido de la habitación y la distancia que había entre ellos no lograba escuchar de qué hablaban.

- ¡Ganamos¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta¡Lo conseguimos!

- Ron, calla. Con tus gritos no puedo escuchar nada.

Al principio Ron no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero luego él también divisó a su hermana en la otra punta de la habitación.

- ¿Desde cuando espías a mi hermana?

- No la estoy espiando. Sólo observo... no quiero que cometa un error...- Hermione seguía mirando fijamente a la pareja que ahora se había separado.

- ¿Un error¿De que hablas?

En ese momento Ginny se acercó a ellos sonriente.

- ¿Todo bien chicos?- Ginny estaba alegre y Hermione la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Por supuesto que sí hermanita. Y en parte gracias a ti porque has sabido demostrarle a Cho que frente a un Weasley nadie puede.

- Jajaja ¡Gracias Ron! Tú has estado fantástico también.- Ron y Ginny sonreían y reían ampliamente.

- Este a sido un gran día, si señor. Un gran día.- Ron terminaba de beber las últimas gotas de su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Oye Ginny, no habrás vuelto con...

- ¡Harry!- Dijo Ron otra vez al oído de Hermione.

El grito de Ron había llegado hasta los oídos de Ginny. La muchacha se giró y le vio entrar por el hueco del retrato aun desconcertado sin saber que había pasado en el partido, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo saberlo.

- ¡Hemos ganado!- bramó Ron, que se le acercó dando gritos y enarbolando la Copa de plata.- ¡Hemos ganado¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta¡Hemos ganado!

Ginny vio como Harry sonreía por la noticia y no supo qué le impulsó a hacerlo, pero sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió directa a él. Cuando llegó a su lado le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo que al principio iba a ser un simple abrazo de alegría, se convirtió en un beso. Un beso sentido y que saciaba todas las ganas que habían tenido los dos de estar así.

Cuando se separaron Ginny no se lo podía creer aun¿Harry la había besado? No podía reaccionar ante la situación. Miraba a Harry intensamente, como esperando a que todo hubiese sido un sueño y la Sala Común se desvaneciese ante sus ojos. Pero no lo era, Harry, el chico que le gustaba desde que tenía uso de memoria, por el que tantas veces había sufrido y que tanto había esperado, por fin, le había besado. Y que beso… No se podía describir con palabras lo que Ginny había sentido mientras le besaba, porque a decir verdad, casi no prestaba atención al movimiento de sus bocas si no a la sensación que tenía en el estómago. Ya había besado antes a un chico, pero con Harry era diferente, sentía un cosquilleo y una emoción en la tripa que sólo quería reír, saltar y gritar a los cuatro vientos que por fin, Harry Potter la había besado.

Salió de su mundo de pensamientos y se fijó como él miraba alrededor buscando a alguien y en cuanto vio la cara de sorpresa de su hermano lo comprendió. Le estaba pidiendo "permiso" a Ron. Ginny sonreía como una tonta y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le hacía señas para que saliera de la sala común. Ron tenía razón, este era un gran día...

Harry y Ginny habían salido por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y caminaban por los pasillos semidesiertos del castillo. Acababan de besarse delante de cincuenta persona en la sala común de Griffindor, acababan de decirse sin palabras que se gustaban, que habían querido besarse... pero ahora ninguno de los dos podía dejar escapar ningún sonido de sus bocas.

Harry le agarraba de la mano mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Había deseado besarla durante muchos meses y ahora... ahora no sabía ni que decirle. Pero después de todo ella no se había apartado en el beso, y había ido con él fuera de la sala común para estar solos... ¿Significaba eso que Ginny seguía gustándose de él después de todo?

"_Vamos dile algo."-_ Se decía Harry mentalmente.

"¿Y qué le digo? Hola Ginny, no te he hecho caso en todos estos años, pero resulta que me gustas mucho y me vuelves loco."

"_No sería una mala opción."_

"¡Tú que sabrás!"

"_Soy tú ¿recuerdas? Pensamos lo mismo."_

Harry pasó una mano por su revoltoso pelo y lo despeinó más de lo que estaba.

- Esto... Ginny... yo...

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- ¿Qué?

Harry la miraba extrañado, no sabía a lo que se refería Ginny, y ella le miraba de un modo muy extraño, como con pena.

- ¿Desde cuándo querías besarme?- Ginny se había parado y le miraba fijamente.

Harry no sabía que decirle. Ginny le miraba con pena y cierto reproche, pero ante todo con felicidad de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Harry observaba el suelo del pasillo pensativo.

- Desde que me di cuenta de que había sido un tonto todos estos años por no haber sabido ver lo que tenía delante.

Ginny sonrió. No podía enfadarse con él por haber tardado tanto, no podía enfadarse con él por querer besarla... No podía enfadarse con él después de lo que acababa de decirle. Le apretó la mano que tenía unida a la de él y le acarició la cara. Harry la miró y le vio sonreír. Quería verla siempre así, sonriendo, dedicándole esa maravillosa sonrisa sólo a él.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza y él la agarró por la cintura y la apretó fuerte contra él y por segunda vez en aquel día se besaron. Un beso más tranquilo y relajado, un beso que decía lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Dijo Ginny cuando se separaron.

- No lo sé. Supongo que tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo¿A qué?

- A que te hubieses olvidado ya de mi.- Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Antes, en la fiesta, he estado hablando con Dean.

A Harry se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo. ¿Acababa de besarla y ella se ponía a hablar de su ex novio?

- Me ha pedido que vuelva a salir con él.

- ¿Y tú qué le has dicho?- Harry tenía miedo, ahora que creía tenerla no quería perderla por nada del mundo.

- ¿Crees que si le hubiese dicho que sí estaría ahora mismo aquí contigo?- Harry sonrió.- Harry escúchame, siempre me has gustado, me gustas y me gustarás. Y nadie va lograr ocupar tu sitio en mi corazón. Jamás me he olvidado de ti.

Harry sonrió complacido ante la respuesta.- Tú también me gustas. Mucho en realidad.- Ginny cerró los ojos mientras Harry le acariciaba el pelo.- Ginny… esto… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Los abrió y puso una expresión como si se lo estuviera pensando.- No sé... el calamar gigante también me lo a pedido y se llevaría una desilusión si le digo que no.- Decía mientras se hacía la indiferente.

Harry sonrió y se acercó para besarla.

- Claro que quiero.- Dijo tras separarse.

- Vas a deprimir mucho al calamar gigante.

- Creo que correré ese riesgo.

Harry volvió a acercarse a ella y volvió a besarla. Los dos estaban enfrascados en un remolino de sentimientos cuando...

- Ejem, ejem...

Harry y Ginny giraron sus cabezas tan rápido que, por un momento, creyeron que se les rompía el cuello. Y todo para encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall mirándolos con el ceño fruncido con una expresión entre sorpresa y enfado. Los dos se pusieron rojos, no sabían donde esconder la cabeza.

- Señor Potter... señorita Weasley…

- Profesora McGonagall...- dijeron al unísono.

- No es muy correcto que hagan estas cosas en medio de los pasillos...

- Lo sentimos.- Decían con la cabeza gacha.

- No pasa nada, tranquilos. Pero he de decir que esta situación entre ustedes dos me sorprende.- Harry y Ginny cada vez estaban más rojos.- En todo caso espero que no tomen por hábito hacer esto por todo el colegio.

- Descuide profesora.

- Felicidades por ganar, por cierto.- les dijo dándoles la espalda mientras se alejaba.

- Esto ha sido un poco embarazoso...- Decía Ginny mientras se reía.

- Sí... es la primera vez que me pillan besando a una chica en medio de un pasillo.- Pensaba Harry divertido mientras reía también.

- A mi no.- Ahora la miraba sorprendido.- Ron y tú me pillasteis con Dean.

- Oh... sí... ya lo recuerdo...- Murmuraba entre dientes.

- La verdad es que en aquel momento pensé que estarías enfadado o decepcionado conmigo.

- ¿Qué¡No! Lo que quería era echar a Dean del quipo y convertirlo en jalea...

- ¡Estabas celoso!- Ginny parecía muy contenta con la noticia.

- Bueno, sí... y mucho.- Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó.- En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti- Harry le miró fijamente a los ojos. Se lo estaba diciendo de corazón. Era tan tierno cuando quería… Ginny le dio un pequeño beso.- El que estaba enfadado era Ron... No quiero ni pensar lo que estará pensando ahora.

- ¿Tanto importa lo que diga Ron?

- Sí, creo que sí... Es mi mejor amigo después de todo y tú su hermana.

- ¿Y si no quiere que estemos juntos...?

- No lo sé. Habrá que convencerle como sea ¿no?

- Sí...

- Pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso. Sólo en que estás aquí conmigo.- Harry volvió a acercarse a la muchacha y a apretarla contra él mientras le rodeaba con los brazos la cintura. Tenía toda intención de besarla de nuevo, pero Ginny se hizo de rogar.

- Vamos a dar un paseo.- Dijo cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él hacia los jardines.

- Está bien…- dijo apenado porque debería esperar un par de minutos más para volver a besarla.- Por cierto¿Qué tal el partido?

* * *

_Hola a todo el mundo!!! Pues nada... aquí está el capítulo con la escena del beso... la verdad es que no he acabado muy cmbencida de cómo me ha quedado, pero eso lo juzgais vosotros... Espero que no decepcione a muchos y que os haya entretenido un rato al menos. Me despido no sin antes recordaos que podéis dejar reviews jeje. Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer el fic. Agur!!!_


	8. Cómo digerir noticias inesperadas

**8. Cómo digerir noticias inesperadas**

La sala común se había llenado de risas y conversaciones sobre lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, había besado delante de todo el mundo a Ginny Weasley.

- No me lo puedo creer... enserio, es que no entra en mi cabeza.

Ron, que estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala común con Hermione al lado, negaba con la cabeza como intentado quitarse el recuerdo de su mente, como si por más que la sacudiese antes se iría la imagen de aquel beso de su memoria.

- Vamos Ron, estaba claro que iba a pasar esto.- Para Hermione hacía semanas que era algo obvio el hecho de que a Harry le gustaba su amiga.

- ¿Qué Harry iba a besar a mi hermana delante de cincuenta personas?- Decía incrédulo.

- Vale, eso no. Pero hace tiempo que a Harry le gusta Ginny, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se lanzara.

- ¿Te contó que se gustaba de ella?- Preguntaba el pelirrojo indignado.

- No, pero no era muy difícil darse cuenta. Últimamente estaba muy pendiente de su relación con Dean y en los entrenamientos se pegaba todo el rato mirándola. Como si nadie se diese cuenta de lo que hacía... Por no decir que se reía exageradamente de todos los chistes de Ginny. Admito que tienen gracia pero lo de Harry era sobrado.

- Vale, que siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo.

- ¡No digas eso! Eres el mejor amigo de Harry, seguro que no te lo ha dicho por una buena razón.

- Estoy deseando oírla...- decía irónicamente.

- Ron, a Harry le gusta hace tiempo tu hermana, y ella... bueno, todos sabemos que siempre se ha gustado de él.- Ron rodó los ojos mientras Hermione resoplaba.- Imagínate por un momento que te gusta mucho una persona, que siempre has deseado estar con ella, que te mueres por besarla... y que al final sucede.

Ron no le miraba a la cara. Por dentro estaba pensando en ella, en Hermione. Claro que sabía cómo era sentirse así, todos los días lo hacía cuando estaba con ella. Sólo faltaba una escena de beso para estar en la misma situación. ¿Cómo podía ser la bruja más lista de todo el colegio y no darse cuenta que se moría por estar con ella?

- Eso les pasa a ellos. Entiende que no es un mero capricho, se gustan de verdad.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero que no se les ocurra besarse delante mia.- Decía el chico ahora enfurruñado.

- Nunca cambiarás Ron...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Nada…- Hermione volvió a suspirar.- Sólo te pido un favor.

- ¿Cuál?- Ron la miraba incluso con temor a lo que su amiga pudiera decir.

- No les hagas esto muy difícil. Sé que no te gusta esta situación y…

- ¡No es que no me guste la situación! Es sólo que… bueno es verdad, no me gusta, pero es que… tú no lo entiendes.

- Pues entonces explícamelo. Sé que no soy Harry, pero también soy tu amiga y sabes que me puedes contar tus cosas.- Hermione se acercó a él y le miró profundamente. Deseaba tanto que Ron confiara en ella y le abriera su corazón…

- Tú y yo nunca hemos hablado de estas cosas… seriamente.- Ron decía la verdad, por muy amigos que fueran nunca habían tenido los dos solos una conversación sobre cualquier sentimiento que tuvieran.

- ¿Y no crees que ya va siendo hora? Somos amigos desde hace años y no sólo eso, soy tu mejor amiga. Deberías poder confiar en mi.- Le acarició la mano instintivamente y se sonrojó nada mas ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Ron miró la mano de Hermione encima de la suya y se puso igual que el color de su pelo. Dio un largo suspiro y la miró, dispuesto a tener la primera conversación con "seria" con Hermione.

- Yo… Antes que nada entiende que Ginny es mi hermana pequeña, la pequeña de todos, y se me hace sumamente raro verla con un tío. No es porque piense que es fea ni nada, todo lo contrario es sólo que… Para mí siempre será la pequeña Ginny y su novio el idiota que se aprovecha de ella.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que Harry no se aprovecharía de ella!- Rió Hermione.- Además, si lo hiciese seguro que no lo contaba, Ginny le daría su merecido.

- De eso estoy seguro. En fin… supongo que para mi nunca ningún tío se merecerá estar con ella…

Ron ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, simplemente salió de su boca, y Hermione no pudo evitar mirar sumamente enternecida.

- ¿La quieres mucho verdad?

Ron ignoró la pregunta. La respuesta era evidente, pero no estaba dispuesto a confesarla en voz alta.

- Esto va a ser muy raro… Me refiero el ver a Harry y Ginny juntos… Voy a tardar en acostumbrarme.- Hermione se rió.- Bueno, voy al cuarto ya, que es un poco tarde.

- No le des la charla a Harry¿vale?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?- Hermione alzó las cejas y le miró con ojos acusadores.- Iré directo a la cama y me dormiré enseguida. ¿Contenta?

- Mucho. Hasta mañana, Ron.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La sala común de Griffindor estaba en absoluto silencio. Era la una de la madrugada y a esas horas en el castillo de Hogwarts no solía haber nadie levantado, aunque hiciese sólo unas pocas horas que el equipo de la casa más valiente hubiese ganado la copa de quidditch. Pero en medio del silencio de la sala común había dos personas, que al contrario que todo el mundo, estaban despiertas.

- Ginny es tarde¿No tienes sueño?

- ¿Hace un par de horas que soy tu novia y ya te has cansado de mi?

Harry sonrió. Habían estado toda larde besándose y confesando lo que sentían el uno por el otro mientras daban un largo paseo por lo jardines del colegio. Siempre había oido hablar de lo que se sentía cuando se besaba a una persona que querías del modo que ellos dos se habían estado besando toda la tarde. Pero para Harry había sido simplemente indescriptible, nunca pensó que podría sentirse así. Jamás se cansaría de ella…

- No me he cansado de ti, pero es tarde y mañana tenemos clase. Además como nos pillen a estas horas levantados…

- Y eso lo dice una persona que nunca infringe las reglas y nunca a estado despierta por el pasillo cuando no debía¿verdad?

- Eso es diferente porque…

- ¿Por qué?- Ginny le miraba expectante y Harry no sabía qué decir.

- Simplemente porque era situaciones de fuerza mayor. Nos metíamos en líos para… solucionar ciertos asuntillos que sólo nosotros podíamos solucionar. Pero contigo,-le dijo señalándole con el dedo índice y besándole fugazmente en los labios,- contigo puedo solucionar esos asuntillos mañana…- le dio otro beso.- y pasado….- otro beso.- y al siguiente…

- Eso suena bien.

- ¿A sí?

- Suena bien la idea de tenerte para mi mañana…- Ginny le dio un beso en los labios.- y pasado...- le dio otro beso.- y al siguiente…- Y un último beso se hizo mucho más largo.

- Bueno, será mejor que valla a dormir o a ver si tu hermano sigue despierto.

- Sigues preocupado por lo que piense Ron¿verdad?- Harry no contestó y se limitó a bajar la mirada.- Sé que Ron al principio se pondrá un poco cabezón con todo esto, le resultará muy raro pero… ¿de verdad crees que se fiaría de alguien que no fueras tú?- Siguió mirando al suelo.- Eres su mejor amigo y yo su hermana, quiere lo mejor para los dos y aunque le cueste lo acabará aceptando, así que no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Se puede saber cómo lo haces?

Ginny le miró confundida, sin comprender la pregunta y a qué venía el cambio de conversación.- ¿Cómo hago el qué?

- Buscar el lado positivo de todo.

- He crecido con seis hombres que me dejaban de lado en todo, si no buscaba el lado positivo de todo me volvía loca…- Harry se rió.

- Vete a la cama de una vez.

- Aunque me aleje de ti no significa que me valla a dormir.

- ¿Ah, no¿Por qué?- Harry se apretó más a ella y le pasó un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

- Porque ahora mismo voy a ir al cuarto de Hermione para hablar con ella.

- ¿Vas a despertarla a estas horas para contarle lo que hemos hecho toda la tarde?- Dijo sorprendido.

- Harry, llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento, déjame que lo disfrute.- Ginny sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Está bien, está bien, pero como mañana Hermione se quede dormida en la clase de historia de la magia yo no quiero saber absolutamente nada.- Ginny sonreía ante la sola idea de ver a Hermione dormida en clase.- De todos modos lo que hemos hecho esta tarde se puede simplificar en una palabra: "besarnos".

Ginny se rió ruidosamente y se acercó a besarle en otro beso que volvió a alargarse para deleite de los dos.

- Hasta mañana.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ginny entró de puntillas en los dormitorios de de las griffindor de sexto curso. Caminaba tan despacio para no despertar a nadie que tardó bastante en llegar a la cama de su amiga, donde la encontró durmiendo plácidamente sumergida en sus propios sueños.

- Hermione.- Decía muy bajito para que nadie le escuchara.- ¡Hermione!

- Mmm… ¿Ginny?- Hermione se frotó los ojos mientras se incorporaba en la cama.- ¡Ginny¡Cuéntame ya!- Ginny sonreía mientras se sentaba a su lado.- ¡No te hagas de rogar y dime qué a pasado!

- Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida Hermione, te lo digo de verdad.

- ¿Pero, estáis saliendo juntos¿Te ha pedido que seas su novia?

- Sí, me lo ha pedido. Y ha sido tan dulce… Ni él mismo se da cuenta de lo tierno que puede llegar a ser sin querer.

- Oh, Ginny¡estoy tan contenta! Por fin se a dado cuenta de que eres lo mejor para él.

- Tenías que haberle visto Hermione, me ha dicho que se gustaba de mí desde hace mucho pero que tenía miedo porque pensaba que yo ya no sentía nada por mí. Y que había sido un tonto por no haberse fijado en mí antes… y que… ¡No me acuerdo de más! Sólo de haberle besado toda la tarde… y… ¡estoy feliz Hermione! Siempre había soñado con esto, pero nunca pensé que me sentiría así.

- ¿Así como?

- Ni si quiera sé cómo me siento. Quiero correr, gritar, saltar… quiero ir a su cuarto y besarle toda la noche como lo hemos hecho toda la tarde. No quiero despegarme ni un minuto de él…

- Se te ve tan feliz…- Hermione sonreía contenta al ver a su amiga.

- Lo estoy. Ni siquiera creo que pueda dormirme esta noche.- Hermione reía al verla tan feliz.- Mírame Hermione¡parezco una niña pequeña con zapatos nuevos! Como si nunca hubiese estado con un chico antes…

- Bueno, nunca estuviste con uno del que estuvieses tan enamorada.

- Eso es cierto. Pero es que es… inexplicable lo que siento ahora mismo, de verdad. Si no fuese porque aun siento sus labios junto a los míos no me lo creería.

- Se te ve realmente feliz.

- Como no estarlo después de estar con Harry…- Ginny suspiró.- Algún día, cuando el idota de mi hermano se decida y se lance, estarás tan feliz como yo, ya lo verás.

- Entonces tenemos que esperar un milagro.

- No seas exagerada…

- Pero es cierto.- Ginny negadaza con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

- En fin, será mejor que me valla, es muy tarde.

- Hasta mañana.- Hermione le dio un abrazo y un beso a su amiga, estaba muy feliz por ella.- Me alegro mucho por ti.

- Y yo.

Ginny sonrió y le guiñó un ojo mientras salía disparada de la habitación para ir a su habitación a dormir. Si es que podía…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La fiesta había terminado hacía unas horas. Ron estaba en la cama, junto a sus compañeros, que ya se habían dormido un rato atrás. Aunque le había dicho a Hermione que se había ido a dormir lo que estaba haciendo era esperar a Harry.

- Ron¿estás despierto?- Harry acababa de entrar por la puerta.

- Sí...- El pelirrojo se sentó en su cama, en frente de Harry.

- ¿Estás enfadado?- En ese momento Harry temía la respuesta de su amigo más que al propio Vóldemort.

- No estoy enfadado. Pero sí sorprendido y desilusionado.

- Lo de sorprendido lo entiendo, lo estoy hasta yo de lo que he hecho delante de todos… pero ¿Desilusionado por qué?

- Te gustabas de mi hermana y no me lo dijiste. ¿No se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y que confías en mí?

- Vale, tienes razón, debí habértelo dicho. Pero después de saber lo que piensas sobre los novios de Ginny ¿cómo crees que iba a decírtelo? Tenía miedo de que te sentara mal. Además, cada vez que intentaba decírtelo me deprimías aun más recordándome que Ginny no sentía nada por mí ya. Y a eso súmale que al principio tenía novio… pues oye, era un poco complicado decirte algo.

- No me gusta que mi hermana pequeña salga con ningún chico.

- A mi tampoco, sólo me gusta que salga conmigo.- Harry sonrió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto y que su amigo se relajara, pero no funcionó.- Vale lo he entendido, nada de bromas respecto a lo mio con Ginny.

- ¿Y qué devo entender cuando dices "lo mio con Ginny"?- Ron alzó las cejas expectante.

- Bueno ya sabes… nos gustamos, somos… novios.- Harry dijo la última palabra con cierto miedo.

- Novios… De verdad que nunca pensé que acabarías fijándote en ella. Siempre pensé que si Ginny se gustaba de ti, como tú no le hacías caso, no tendría que preocuparme por quien se le acercase.

- Créeme cuando te digo que yo tampoco pensé que vería a Ginny de este modo.- Decía Harry con ojos soñadores mientras hablaba de su novia.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ves a Ginny como a una chica?- Harry frunció el ceño sin entender.- Quiero decir, que la ves guapa, te gusta su cuerpo y… ya sabes, todas esas cosas de las chicas.- Los dos se pusieron rojos, estaba claro lo poco acostumbrados que estaban a hablar de tema de chicas entre los dos.

- Más que eso, tú hermana es perfecta.

- Ya…- Ron rodó los ojos sin poder dar crédito a las cosas que decía su amigo.- Bueno, he de admitir que prefiero mil veces que salga contigo antes que con el gilipollas de Michael o el idiota de Dean.

- Shhh.- Le avisó Harry para que no hablara tan alto, ya que el recién nombrado estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación.- También prefiero ser yo la que sale con ella.

Ron se volvió a meter en la cama mientras Harry se ponía el pijama. Cuando este ya estaba también acostado Ron decidió volver a hablarle y quitarse una pequeña duda de hace rato le rondaba por la cabeza…

- Entonces¿Te gustaba ya en Navidades?

- Sí.- Decía mirando al techo.

- ¿Y en verano?

- Creo que sí, pero que aun no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

- ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta? Quiero decir¿cómo te das cuenta de que es ella la única?

- No sé… me di cuenta de que sentía algo por tu hermana el día que la vimos besándose con Dean. Desde entonces no pude dejar de pensar en ella, y sólo verla hablar con Dean me ponía muy celoso…

- Al menos a uno de los dos le sirvió de algo ese día…- Decía Ron apenado recordando que por culpa de la discusión con su hermana había acabado enfadándose con Hermione.

- Oye, Harry…

- ¿Qué pasa Ron?- Harry se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

- ¿Ginny te gusta de verdad o es un mero capricho?- Harry se incorporó en la cama para mirarle.- No me interpretes mal, sé que te gusta y todo eso, pero… Cho también te gustaba y mira como habéis acabado. Y si no, míranos a Lavender y a mi. Dime la verdad, porque no quiero que Ginny lo pase mal por ti… otra vez…

- En serio, Ginny no es sólo un capricho, me gusta de verdad. Me gusta mucho.

- Mas te vale… porque si no, todo un ejército de Weasleys ira a por ti. Si no te alcanza Ginny antes…

- Me andaré con ojo.


	9. Deseando verte

**9. Deseando verte**

Ginny estaba feliz aquella mañana. La razón: pocas horas atrás Harry Potter le había pedido ser su novia. Jamás pensó que llegaría aquel día. Se lo había imaginado cientos de veces, anhelado el momento otras tantas, pero pensar a ciencia cierta que iba a suceder... nunca.

Cuando bajó a la sala común, se encontró con alegría que apoyado en una pared, con las mangas remangadas y sonriendo, Harry la estaba esperando. Se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Después de aquello todas las personas que había en la sala empezaron a reír y a aplaudir.

- ¿Van a montar tanto jaleo cada vez que nos besemos?- Le preguntaba Ginny a su, ahora novio, cuando salieron al pasillo en dirección al Gran Comedor.

- No lo sé, pero espero que no.- Dijo cogiéndole la mano.

- ¿Y Ron y Hermione?

- Han bajado hace poco a desayunar. Ya sabes como es Ron con la comida, no podía esperar.

- Lo sé, le conozco desde hace tiempo… seguro que cuando lleguemos al comedor ya va por la segunda taza de cereales.

- Por cierto, hablando de comida. ¿Ese apetito no vendrá de familia no?- Harry se reía ante la mirada confundida de Ginny.- Porque si es así acabarás comiéndome a mi antes de que acabe el curso.

- Serás…- Ginny le fulminó con la mirada, pero se divertían tanto como él.- Pues no, no viene de familia. Pero ya intentaré comerte, si quieres que hagamos la prueba…

- Mientras sea a besos yo encantado.

Los dos reían divertidos cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor. La expresión de la cara se les cambió de inmediato, pues todas las personas que estaban presentes, de un modo u otro, estaban pendientes de ellos dos. Desde los alumnos de primer año, que estaban entusiasmados por saber quien era la novia del gran "niño que vivió" hasta lo alumnos de Slytherin, que observaban a la pareja y reían por lo bajo haciendo comentarios. Incluso Harry pudo observar que los profesores les miraban con una expresión entre confusión, sorpresa y entusiasmo (a excepción de Snape, que seguía mirando a Harry con la misma cara de desprecio que de costumbre). Se encaminaron con paso ligero hasta donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione y se sentaron en frente de ellos.

- Si pensabais llevar vuestra relación en secreto ya podéis olvidaros.

- Ron tiene razón.- Dijo Hermione.- Todo el colegio lo sabe, por los pasillos no se habla de otra cosa. Por no mencionar que todo el comedor está pendiente de vosotros desde que llegasteis.

Harry y Ginny giraron la cabeza. Había personas que ya comían su desayuno tranquilamente y continuaban con su rutina diaria, pero otras tantas les miraban de reojo, esperando alguna muestra o señal que corroborase que estaban juntos. Aunque a todos ellos les quedó bastante claro cuando los dos entraron agarrados de la mano.

- ¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿Por qué tanto interés?- Preguntó Harry sin entender.

- Eres "El niño que vivió", Harry. Siempre están pendientes de ti. Y más si es en cuestión de amor… Acuérdate cuando en cuarto curso pensaron que tú y yo éramos pareja el revuelo que se formó en El Profeta.- Explicó Hermione.

- Pero eso era mentira.- Respondió Harry.

- Sí, era mentira, no olvidemos que con quien salía Hermione era con su adorado Vicky.- Decía Ron burlándose, quien se había puesto tremendamente molesto y rojo.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora, eh?- Decía Hermione furiosa.- ¿A caso yo te recuerdo continuamente como te besabas con Lavender por todo el colegio? No… así que tú no hagas lo mismo.

Harry y Ginny se miraban de reojo sin saber como continuar la conversación ante aquel repentino giro de acontecimientos. Mientras, Ron intentaba decirle algo a Hermione que le dejase con la palabra en la boca, pero al ver que no se le ocurría nada, optó por cambiar de tema como si nada.

- Bueno, ¿Y qué esperan?- Preguntó Ron dejando un momento al lado su desayuno y dejando de mirar a Hermione.- ¿Qué Harry y Ginny se besen aquí delante de todos ellos?

- Más o menos…- Debatía Hermione, quien parecía más relajada y evitaba mirar a Ron también.- Supongo que lo que todo el mundo espera es que…

Pero Hermione se quedó sin palabras al ver como Ginny, cogiéndole a Harry la cara, se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en todos los labios. Harry, sorprendido, no sabía que hacer al principio, sólo atinó a agarrarle de la cintura y saborear aquel beso que tanto le gustaba.

- ¡Ey! ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?- Ron se había quedado pasmado, pero eso no impidió que se le pusiesen las orejas rojas con la escena.

- Un experimento.- Dijo Ginny después de separarse de Harry dejándolo más sorprendido que antes.- Igual así nos dejan en paz antes.- Y acto seguido la pelirroja siguió comiéndose su desayuno tranquilamente.

- ¡Pues no me gusta nada que hagáis esos experimentos en público!- Gritó Ron.

- Mira quien fu a hablar…- Murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Cómo era eso de que tú no me recordabas nada de Lavender?- Inquirió Ron a su amiga y acto seguido le lanzó una mirada asesina a Harry ante el pequeño espectáculo que había tenido con su hermanita segundos antes.

- A mi no me mires, ha sido ella.- Se apresuró a aclarar Harry al ver como le miraba el pelirrojo.

- Sí, he sido yo, pero no se puede decir que me hayas intentado apartar, ¿verdad? Además ¿quién quería que le comiesen a besos antes de entrar en el comedor?

Ron alzó las cejas sorprendido y horrorizado al imaginarse la escena y saber de los pensamientos de su amigo y a Harry se le puso roja toda la cara. Sin saber qué contestar bajó la cabeza con la intención de no mirar a su amigo a la cara.

- Perdona Harry ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?- Parvati Patil había aparecido de no se sabía donde y se encontraba justo detrás de Harry esperando una indicación para hablar.- Veras… es que nos preguntábamos si era verdad… bueno… ya sabes… ¿Es verdad lo vuestro?- Y señaló a Harry y Ginny.- ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

- Sí, es verdad.- Dijo Harry un poco nervioso ante la pregunta.- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo era curiosidad, nada más. Teníamos curiosidad… ha sido inesperado.

- ¿Teníamos?- Preguntó Hermione.- ¿Quiénes?

- Lavender y yo.- Hermione rodó los ojos al escuchar el nombre de la ex novia de Ron.- Aunque todo el colegio se lo preguntaba después de lo de ayer.

- Pues ve y dile a tu querida a miga que sí están juntos, que están muy bien y muy felices. Ya puede dejar de cotillear.- Hermione parecía de mal humor. Parvati les sonrió y se fue a sentar junto a su amiga, quien juntó la cabeza con la suya para hablar sobre la conversación que acababa de tener lugar.

- Hermione no hacía falta que te pusiese así…- Ron intentaba calmarla un poco.

- ¿Pero cómo puede la gente ser tan chismosa? ¿No tienen vidas propias?

- Tranquila, a Harry y Ginny no les importa ¿verdad?

- A mi no me importa lo que diga la gente.- confirmó Ginny.

- Y yo ya estoy acostumbrado.- Dijo Harry sin importancia.

El resto del desayuno siguió todo lo normal que se podía esperar. Ron resoplaba cada vez que Harry y Ginny se hacían cualquier muestra de cariño, aunque sólo se lanzasen una mirada significativa para ellos o se hiciesen cualquier gesto cariñoso y Hermione rodaba los ojos otras tantas al ver la reacción de su amigo.

- No deberías picar a Ron así, acabará hartándose.- Le decía Harry a Ginny en la entrada del aula de transformaciones.

- ¡Pero si me encanta hacerle rabiar!- Ginny reía. Estaba claro que le encantaba "discutir" cariñosamente con su hermano.

- Bueno, pues aunque te encante es mejor que lo dejes o acabará pegándome un puñetazo por besarte tanto.

- Eso son tonterías. Eres la única persona que Ron quiere para mí. Y lo sabes. Además… Tampoco te escucho quejarte de los besos que te doy.

- En absoluto.- Contestó sonriendo.

Ginny se acercó a su novio y le besó. Mientras ellos se olvidaban del mundo y sólo estaban pendientes de sus bocas, todos los compañeros de Ginny iban entrando en el aula, no sin antes observar a la parejita. Cuando se separaron Ginny sonrió.

- Así tendrían que empezar todas las clases.- Comentó Ginny.

- No estaría nada mal, la verdad.- Harry observó como la profesora McGonagall se acercaba al aula desde la otra punta del pasillo.- Será mejor que me valla.- Dijo señalando con la cabeza a la jefa de su casa.- ¿Nos vemos a la hora de la comida?

- Por supuesto. No empieces a comer sin mi.- Se puso de puntilla y le volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue más corto de lo que a Harry le hubiese gustado.- Luego nos vemos.- Y entró en clase sonriendo.

- Adiós.

- Señor Potter, ¿Qué les dije de besarse en los pasillos?- La profesora McGonagall había llegado hasta él y su mirada indicaba que si le volvía a pillar otra vez sí que tomaría medidas.

- Lo siento profesora. Sólo nos estábamos despidiendo.- Y sonriendo se fue de allí pensando aun en Ginny y en el sabor de sus labios.

Esa sí era una buena forma de empezar las clases del día…

- Llega tarde señor Potter.

- Lo siento profesor- Se disculpó Harry entrando en el aula de pociones y uniéndose a Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Ron.

- Con Ginny…

- Oh…

- Bien, chicos, lo que tenéis que hacer es lo siguiente…

El profesor Slughorn comenzó a explicarles la poción que tenían que preparar en esa clase, y Harry estaba bastante preocupado, después de todo, aun no había hecho una sola poción en todo el curso sin la ayuda del libro del príncipe. Sabía que muy mal no le iba a salir, pero no iba a ser tan excepcional como las pociones de otras clases, y eso podría levantar sospechas.

Al finalizar la clase el profesor de pociones se acercó a la mesa de Harry y sus compañeros y observó con asombro la poción de Harry, que no pasaba de un aceptable alto. Slughorn lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y Harry tragó saliva esperando lo peor, pero la expresión del profesor cambió enseguida para volverse alegre y mirarle divertido.

- Bueno Potter, ya vemos que tu relación con la señorita Weasley hace que en tu cabeza sólo esté ella y no haya hueco para el "fascinante" mundo de las pociones.- Slughorn se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Me alegro por ti Harry, pero intenta concentrarte más en la clase, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí señor.- Harry se había puesto rojo ante el comentario del profesor y no quería ni levantar la cabeza para mirar la cara del resto de la clase, sobretodo la de Malfoy, quien seguro se estaría riendo de él.

Levantó la cabeza esperando una reacción que no se produjo, Draco Malfoy, la persona que más se había metido con él durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, miraba a un punto fijo de la pared sin hacer caso a nadie. ¿Qué diablos estaba tramando?

- En serio Harry, no es justo, y no lo digo porque esté celosa como dice Ron, pero tienes una fama de súper-creador-de-pociones-2000 que no te mereces.- Decía Hermione mientras recorrían el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor.- Hoy has hecho por primera vez en todo el curso una poción por tus propios conocimientos y actitudes, no te ha salido del todo bien, pero no, el profesor Slughorn lo atribuye a tu enamoramiento…

- Hermione, relájate, Harry no ha hecho nada malo. Y lo vuelvo a decir, estás celosa porque no eres la primera.

- ¡De verdad que no, Ron!

Harry suspiró a la entrada del comedor y miró dentro él ansioso. Tenía que reconocerlo, estaba desesperado por ver a Ginny. Ahora que estaba con ella, los ratos que estaban separados se le hacían eternos y sólo podía pensar en que llegase una hora libre para poder abrazarla y besarla. La buscó con la mirada entre la multitud de estudiantes de la mesa de Griffindor y en cuanto la vio se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella, dejando atrás a Ron y Hermione, que aun discutían sobre los de los de la chica.

Ginny estaba aburrida, con el plato lleno de una comida apetitosa, pero sin probar bocado. Se había pasado toda la mañana en una nube, recordando y reviviendo el pasado día con Harry. Aun no podía creérselo… Tenía que haber sido un sueño…

Entonces sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás y le besaban la coronilla. Se giró y allí estaba él, mirándola con una sonrisa radiante sólo para ella.

No, no era un sueño, era real… nunca antes un sueño había hecho que su estómago se pusiese del revés de la alegría y la emoción de verle.

- Hola.- Dijo Harry sentándose a su lado, y acto seguido ella le abrazó y se reclinó en su hombro.

- Hola. No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte. La mañana se me ha hecho eterna esperando la hora de comer para estar contigo.

- A mi también.- Y dicho esto la besó como levaba horas deseando hacer.- ¿No tienes hambre?- Preguntó después de separarse señalando el plato lleno que estaba delante de ella.

- Sí, pero te estaba esperando.

- No me lo puedo creer, una Weasley con el plato intacto a la hora de comer.- Bromeó Hermione que se unía a ellos junto con Ron.

- Hermione, que mi hermano como por cuatro no quiere decir que toda la familia sea así…

- Por cuatro no, pero por dos tú si comes. De verdad que no sé dónde lo metéis…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que crees que mi hermanito tiene un buen cuerpo?- Preguntó la pelirroja con las cejas levantadas y haciéndose la sorprendida.

- Yo… eh… no he dicho eso… Ginny… yo no…- Ron y Hermione se habían puesto rojos, pero Harry se fijó como Ron de reojo miraba a su amiga esperando impaciente la respuesta.

- ¿Pasamos de la comida y nos vamos a dar una vuelta?- le susurró Harry al oído, a lo que Ginny respondió levantándose de un salto.

- ¿A dónde vais?

- Pues… es que no tenemos tanta hambre así que mejor nos vamos y…

- Tranquilo Ron, si Harry se sobrepasa conmigo te lo haré saber.- Ron la miró sorprendido.- Sólo vamos a dar una vuelta… luego nos vemos…

Y salieron del comedor bajo aun la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

- ¿Sabes? Hoy el profesor Slughorn ha hablado de ti en clase.

- ¿De mi?- Preguntó Ginny sorprendida, quien estaba sentada en las rodillas de Harry en uno de los bancos de los muchos jardines de la escuela.

- Sí, dice que mi repentina mala aptitud para las pociones se debe a que estoy saliendo contigo y sólo tengo la cabeza pensando en ti.

- Eso es una tontería.- Se disculpó Ginny.- Lo siento, yo no quería que te riñeran por mi culpa.

- Eso me da igual. Además no es ninguna tontería, me he pasado toda la mañana pensando en ti, de verdad. Estaba como loco por volver a verte.

Ante ese comentario Ginny pensó que volvía a flotar en su nube particular y por mucho que lo intentase no se iba a caer de ella. Había creía que era una tonta por haber estado toda la mañana entusiasmada pensando en Harry, pero saber que él había hecho los mismo hacía que de pronto no pudiese quitar la sonrisa de la cara.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- No es nada… solamente que me hace feliz que pienses en mi. Aunque he de decir que no soy la única.- Harry la miró sin comprender.- Cuando estaba en el baño he escuchado a unas chicas de cuarto curso hablas de lo tristes que se sentían porque el guapo y gran Harry Potter ya no estaba disponible…

- ¿En serio?- Preguntaba Harry sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Sí, pero no es de extrañar, acaba de perderse uno de los solteros más cotizados de todo el colegio… es normal que digan esas cosas, siempre hablarán de ti.

- Ya… Supongo que es una de las desventajas de salir conmigo…- Harry bajó la mirada triste, no quería que Ginny se arrepintiese de salir con él por quien era.

- Harry,- Ginny le levantó la cara por la barbilla para que le mirase a la cara.- Me da igual lo que digan de ti, del famoso Harry Potter, para mi sólo eres Harry y me gustas así.- Harry sonrió.- Con club de fans incluido si hace falta…

- ¿Club de fans?

Ginny sonrió evadiendo su pregunta y le besó profundamente abrazándolo fuerte, no quería que se fuese a ningún lado lejos de ella.

- Algún día te contaré a qué me dedicaba yo en el colegio cuando aun me ponía roja solo de verte…


	10. Vergüenza

**10. Vergüenza **

- Harry es inútil que lo intentes…

- ¡Shhh! Calla Ginny.

- Pero si tu mismo sabes que no lo conseguirás…

- Si sigues desconcentrándome seguro que no.

- Pero…

- ¡Shhh!

Ginny rodó los ojos desesperada por la cabezonería de su novio. Sabía que Harry siempre quería salirse con la suya, pero no comprendía por qué estaba tan cabezón en esto. Era imposible que ganase, que lo consiguiese… ¿Desde cuando le ganaba una partida al ajedrez a Ron? Se levantó del sillón y se sentó en uno más cerca de Hermione, quien para no perder las costumbres, leía un libro tan entretenida que ni se dio cuenta de que Ginny se sentaba al lado suya.

- En serio, no se ni por qué lo intenta, es inútil ganar a Ron.

- ¿Mmm?- Hermione levantó la vista de su lectura y observó a sus dos amigos.

- Vamos Harry… te toca a ti mover.- Decía Ron en un tono un tanto aburrido.

- Lo sé, lo sé, déjame pensar…- Harry miraba el tablero con tanta desesperación e intensidad que parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir y mientras pensaba- _"Si muevo el alfil aquí podría… pero luego el me atacaría con el caballo… y si… no eso tampoco… entonces… ¡Por qué me metería en esto!"_

Flashback

- Por lo que esta noche Hermione y yo no tenemos ronda de prefectos, así que podemos hacer algo ¿no? Por fin es viernes, la tarea se puede dejar para mañana.- Ron le hablaba a Harry mientras se vestían después de una agradable ducha.

- Bueno, Ron, la verdad es que yo estaba pensando…

Ron le miró de reojo, estaba seguro que Harry quería pasarse todo lo que quedaba de día con Ginny y eso empezaba a ponerle un poco nervioso porque últimamente Harry y su hermana decidían pasar demasiado tiempo solos y eso no le gustaba nada. Si tenían que estar juntos y besarse quería que lo hiciesen delante suya, donde él pudiera vigilarlos.

- Pensabas quedarte a solas con Ginny…- Ron terminó la frase por él.

- Eh… sí.- Ron suspiró y empezó a atarse los zapatos.

- Pensé que ya no te molestaba que Ginny y yo estuviésemos juntos.

- Y no me molesta, pero… ¿No podéis besaros y haceros mimitos donde yo pueda veros?- Harry le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y Ron supo inmediatamente qué era lo que su amigo estaba pensando.- No pienses mal Harry, que no digo que me guste veros como os besáis. Que asco, es mi hermana… Es que…

- Quieres vigilarme.- Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Harry. ¿Cómo podía Ron pensar que podía propasarse con Ginny?

- No te lo tomes a mal, no es porque seas tú, pero ¿Con que cara me presento delante de todos mis hermanos y les digo que no te vigilé?

- Pero Ron, me apetece estar a solas con Ginny…

- Hagamos una cosa, lo echamos a suertes ¿de acuerdo?- Harry le miraba con una cara que Ron sabía que estaba claro que Harry diría que no, ¿qué podía hacer para retenerle?- Está bien, una partida de ajedrez, si yo gano os quedáis con Hermione y conmigo y si pierdo… os podéis ir solos donde queráis.

- ¿Sin preguntas de donde hemos estado?

- Está bien…

- ¿Ni reñirle a Ginny por llegar "muy tarde" según tú?

- Está bien…

- ¿Y…?

- Harás lo que te de la gana ¿vale?

- Ok, ¿dónde está el tablero?

Fin del flashback

- ¿Se puede saber por qué está tan empeñado en ganarle?- Preguntaba Ginny sin comprender la situación.

- Si Harry le gana podéis hacer lo que queráis lo que queda de día.

- ¿En serio?- Ginny la miraba con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.- Eso es estupendo, e imposible…

- Lo sé, cuando se trata de ajedrez Ron no se desconcentra con nada.

- A no ser que…

- ¿Qué?- Hermione miraba con miedo a Ginny, cuando quería se le ocurría cada cosa…

- Que tú intentes distraerlo.

Después de unos minutos intentando convencer a Hermione de que ella era la única capaz de distraer a su hermano y de que Hermione dijera mil veces cosas como _"no entiendo por qué precisamente yo",_ Ginny lo logró.

- Oye Harry, ¿recuerdas cuál es el apodo de Victor Krum en quidditch?

- Eh… no.- Contestó sin apartar los ojos del tablero.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- Ron miró a su amiga con las orejas tan rojas como su pelo.- ¿Sigues escribiéndole?

Ron no apartaba la mirada de la chica, y fue en ese preciso instante que Harry movió su figura y una de Ron poniéndolas en una posición el la que él salía triunfante.

- Te gané Ron, Jaque mate.

Ron miró al tablero incrédulo y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando vio como Hermione se disponía a subir las escaleras para ir al cuarto de las chicas.

- ¡Hermione! No te irá sin contestarme… ¡Hermione!- Y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

- Vámonos.- Ginny agarró a Harry de la mano y tiró de él.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- En serio, no me puedo creer que hayas hecho trampas…

- Ron estaba más preocupado por Hermione que por mi en ese momento, y además prefería estar contigo.

Harry y Ginny estaban en uno de los jardines del colegio, sentados en la hierba viendo como el sol se escondía poco a poco. Harry la abrazaba muy fuerte mientras ella le hacía pequeñas cosquillas en las manos y en los brazos. Nunca, hasta que abrazó por primera vez a Ginny, se dio cuenta de lo agradable que podía resultar ese pequeño gesto de amor, en el que sin querer se dice todo.

- Aun así no se como no te da vergüenza haberle hecho trampas a tu mejor amigo…- Decía Ginny con una fingida cara de enfado.

- ¿Y qué pasa contigo? Es tu hermano.- Harry le seguía la corriente.- Porque no me vas a decir que Hermione a distraído a Ron de esa manera por voluntad propia…- Ginny comenzaba a reírse.- Debería darte vergüenza…

- ¡Oye!- Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras los dos se reían.- Aunque no lo creas este no ha sido el momento de más vergüenza de mi vida.

- ¿Y cuál es?- Ginny se puso roja solo de pensarlo.

- ¿Y el tuyo?

- Mmm… Creo que cuando le pedí a Cho que fuera conmigo al baile de Navidad en cuarto curso…

- Me lo imaginaba.- Ginny sonreía.- He de decir que eres bastante predecible en tema de chicas… Aunque igual digo eso porque te observaba demasiado.

- Puede, aunque también hubo un momento en que lo pasé muy mal…- Ginny le miraba con curiosidad.- No recuerdo muy bien, pero… hace unos años cierta niña pelirroja me escribió un poema…- Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y se puso como un tomate al recordarlo.- ¿Cómo era el poema…?

- No lo digas por favor…- Murmuró Ginny.

- _Tiene los ojos verdes como…_- Harry se quedó pensando un momento.- ¿Qué era lo que decía de mis ojos?

Ginny suspiró y sin mirarle a la cara dijo: _… como un sapo en escabeche…_

- Sí… en ese momento también pasé mucha vergüenza.- Dijo riendo.

- ¿Qué tú pasaste vergüenza? Aun recuerdo a Malfoy gritándome delante de todos que no te había gustado mi poema.- Ginny siguió mirando al suelo apenada y Harry palideció. ¿No se habría enfadado por aquello no?- La verdad es que no tengo muchas dotes como poeta ¿verdad?- Dijo riendo al levantar la cabeza. Y Harry volvió a comprobar que era maravillosa. No se enfadaba por tonterías, podía bromear con ella y… no tenía que andar con cuidado por qué decir, podía ser él mismo.

- No, la verdad es que no te salió una rima muy bonita.

Los dos rieron y mientras lo hacían Harry la observó. Estaba guapísima cuando reía. Y no pudo evitar acercar la cabeza más a ella y la vez que respiraba su fantástico perfume besarla. Besarla como hacía rato que deseaba hacerlo. Porque no quería una relación superficial como la de Lavender y Ron, pero cada vez que estaba con ella no podía evitar juntar los labios con los suyos. Y si empezaba, era difícil parar…

- Aunque no lo creas esa no es la vez que más vergüenza pasé.- Le confesó Ginny una vez se separaron.- Te sonará extraño, pero fue en el baile de Navidad.

- ¿En el baile de Navidad? Pero…- Harry no tenía ni idea de a qué se podía referir Ginny, después de todo, para ella no pasó nada malo ese día.- ¿Pasó algo malo con Neville o…?

- No, no, que va. Neville fue genial. La verdad es que tiene que ver contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?- Harry no comprendía nada. ¿Qué podía haber hecho él? Y Ginny cada vez volvía ponerse más y más roja.

- A ver como te lo explico…- Ginny suspiró y cogió aire.- A ti te acababa de dar calabazas Cho y había estado cerquísima de ir al baile contigo así que…- Ginny paró de hablar, no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir y Harry estaba aun más confuso.- Mi vestido no era nuevo y espectacular como el de las otras chicas, pero era muy bonito y a mi me gustaba. Así que me arreglé como nunca antes había hecho y… ahí estaba yo, nerviosísima y entusiasmada por mi primer baile y esperando a que tú apareciera. Y como una tonta esperando que me vieras y pensaras _"oh, que guapa está Ginny"_ y que por fin vieses que estaba ahí. Pero pasaste al lado mío y ni me miraste.

- Ginny yo…

- No me digas nada, sé que es una tontería, pero… me di vergüenza a mi misma.- Ginny le miró a los ojos.- Por seguir teniendo esperanzas de que te fijaras en mi. Así que se puede decir que fue el día en el que tiré la toalla…

Harry le miraba sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué se supone que debes contestar en una situación como esta? Y ahora Ginny estaría pensando lo estúpido que había sido.

- ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que no me hicieras caso.

- ¿Qué?- Ahora sí que Harry se había perdido.

- Porque gracias a ese día empecé a ser yo misma delante de ti. Sé que no me hiciste mucho caso antes, pero… ¿Yo tampoco ponía mucho de mi parte no?

Harry la vio sonreír. Era simplemente maravillosa… Se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla.

- Si te sirve de algo llevas todo el año volviéndome loco con esos pantalones cortos que te pones para entrenar.

- ¿Cómo?- El tono de Ginny era una extraña mezcla ente sorpresa y halago.

- No pretenderás que me haya pegado todo el curso fijándome en ti y que no me haya dado cuenta de lo guapa que eres.

En ese momento no se podía decir muy bien quien estaba más rojo, si Ginny por el comentario y por imaginarse a Harry pensando en ella de ese modo, o Harry por estar soltando un piropo, ya que esto era muy rao en él.

Y Ginny no se contuvo más y volvió a besarlo. Porque todo lo que quería decir y expresar sólo se podía hacer con un beso. Y ella no se quejaba, porque besar a Harry se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Entonces se escuchó un trueno en la ya casi noche y Harry y Ginny se separaron para mirar al cielo, el cual empezó a descargar sobre ellos una intensa lluvia de improviso.

Harry y Ginny echaron a correr por el gran jardín hasta uno de los porches que conducía al interior del castillo.

- No me esperaba esta tormenta.- Dijo Harry jadeando mientras se sacudía el mojado cabello y lo alborotaba más de lo normal.

Y mientras Ginny lo miraba y entre bocanada y bocanada de aire no podía evitar pensar lo sexy que se veía Harry con el pelo mojado y las gafas torcidas por la carrera. Porque hacía tiempo que Harry había dejado de ser el bajito y delgaducho chico que conoció un día y poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en un atractivo adolescente de dieciséis años. Y mientras Ginny se mordía el labio inferior y y miraba al chico que tenía delante, no podía evitar dejar de pensar que ese chico era sólo para ella.

- ¿Ginny?

La chica dio un respingo al salir de sus pensamientos y notar que Harry la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Por… por qué me mirabas así?- Preguntó bastante desconcertado y arqueando las cejas.

Ginny sonrió e impulsada por su subconsciente decidió dejar de pensar y dejar que actuaran las ganas que tenía de estar con él en respuesta. Se abalanzó sobre Harry y poniéndose de puntillas le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y empezó a besarle apasionadamente. Del impulso, Harry se tambaleó y chocó contra la dura piedra del pasillo mientras su novia seguía besándolo. No entendía por qué de repente Ginny se había lanzado sobre él para besarlo, pero lo cierto es que no le importaba. Colocó sus torpes manos en su cintura y notó lo mojadas que estaban por la tormenta mientras seguían besándose cada vez con más fuerza.

Ginny se separo al cabo de los minutos y Harry la miró sin evitar pensar lo adorable que estaba tan mojada. Pero en los ojos de Ginny no se reflejaba a una niña pequeña, si no a una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas que volvía a mirarle como unos momentos atrás.

- En serio Ginny ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ginny sonrió y se acercó a él hasta que su aliento rozaba los labios del chico.

- Así mojado estás tremendamente atractivo.- Y dicho esto volvió a besar a Harry mientras este aun digería lo que acababa de escuchar y lo procesaba en su cabeza.

Momentos después volvieron a separarse y Ginny se abrazó a el metiendo la cara en el espacio entre el hombro y la cara de Harry y haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con la nariz mientras este la abrazaba fuerte contra él.

- Ginny…

- ¿Mmm?

- … ¿De verdad crees que soy atractivo?

_Hola a todos! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me fui con el colegio unos días a Valencia, luego el colegio, terminar asuntos epndientes... Una cosa llevó a la otra y no he tenido tiempo de nada. Pero ahora es fiesta (Semana santa! Yuju!) así que he podido estar más relajada... y escribir._

_No seais muy duros con este capítulo, son las 2:25 de la madrugada y no tengo sueño... (me he acostumbrado a dormirme a las 3 por ver Roma) y este es el resultado. Tengo pensado el siguiente capítulo ya y sólo me falta darle forma y encontra un hueco para escribir, pero espero que sea pronto._

_Sin más tonterías mias me despido, no sin antes agradeceros a todos los que me dejáis reviews diciendo que os gusta la historia y sobretodo a los que la leeis cada vez que actualizo. Y gracias a los que creéis que mi manera de escribir es buena jeje eso sube mucho la autoestima, sobretodo porque mis últimas calificaciones en lengua castellana son penosas... jeje Un saludo de nuevo, un beso y... a seguir leyendo! y si podéis... DEJAR REVIEWS! jeje hasta el próximo cap!_

_Iruna_


	11. Distancia

**11. Distancia**

- Por eso podemos decir que la segunda guerra más importante entre los duendes comenzó en Italia…

Harry miraba al profesor Binns mientras este hablaba sobre la, según él, increíble y emocionante guerra entre los duendes, pero aunque Harry lo mirase lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba hablando su profesor. En ese mismo momento, la mente de Harry volaba a metros de distancia hasta encontrarse con Ginny. Ginny… la echaba de menos… Hacía poco que había empezado a estudiar para los TIMOS y no tenía ni un minuto de descanso. Durante la semana había estudiado todas las tardes y se iba a la cama muy tarde, por lo que sólo se veían en las comidas y en algunos cambios de clase. Y cuado llegó el fin de semana é estuvo la mayor parte castigado por Snape. Así que Harry no podía evitar extrañar a Ginny. Jamás pensó que extrañaría tanto la compañía de alguien que no fuesen Ron y Hermione.

Y ahí estaba, echado en la mesa escuchando al profesor Binns sin hacerle el mayor caso y pensando en las ganas que tenía de que llegara la hora de la comida para poder pasar un rato junto a Ginny.

Harry emitió un largo suspiro y salió de sus pensamientos. Miró al resto de la clase y la verdad es que parecía que estuviesen todos dormidos o a punto de hacerlo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría aguantar una clase entera escuchando realmente los desvaríos del profesor de historia? Miró a su derecha y ahí estaba su amiga tomando apuntes como si su vida dependiera de ello. Harry de verdad se preguntaba cómo podía aguantar Hermione las clases de historia sin dormirse… Miró a la mesa de al lado y vio como Ron miraba de reojo a Hermione con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Harry trató de imaginarse qué estaría pensando el pelirrojo de su amigo… pero luego recapacitó y pensó que sería mejor no imaginar los pensamientos que Ron pudiese tener con Hermione…

Por fin llegó la hora de la comida y Harry, recogiendo los libros en cinco segundos, salió disparado hacia el Gran Comedor. En cuanto llegó buscó con la mirada a Ginny, pero después de mirar durante un par de minutos se dio cuenta de que aun no había llegado. Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a servirse la comida mientras Ron y Hermione aparecían junto a él y se sentaban a su lado.

- ¿Y Ginny? Es raro que no esté aquí besándote como de costumbre…- Preguntó Ron mientras se servía un buen plato de muslos de pollo con patatas.

- No lo sé, quizá venga ahora…

Siguieron comiendo como todos los días, salvo por la pequeña diferencia de que Ginny no estaba y Harry se pasaba todo el rato mirando la puerta con la esperanza de que esta apareciera.

- Harry, por mucho que mires en esa dirección no harás que aparezca.- Dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

Harry apartó la mirada de la puerta y se metió una cucharada de helado en la boca. La hora de la comida se acababa y no había podido estar con Ginny… En verano se había reído mucho con Ginny y Ron por la actitud que tenían Bill y Fleur, siempre estaban juntos haciéndose mimitos y no se separaban el uno del otro salvo cuando Bill salía de La Madriguera. Ahora podía decir que los entendía…

- Esta tarde iré a la biblioteca a ayudar a Ginny con su examen de pociones.- Dijo Hermione de forma casual pero captando toda la atención de Harry.- Sé que no soy igual de lista en la asignatura como tu querido Príncipe Mestizo, pero creo que podré ayudarla…

- ¿Va a volver a estudiar toda la tarde?

- Los TIMOS son difíciles Harry, es normal que estudie tanto.

- Ya…- Harry miró su copa de helado. Hermione tenía razón, los timos eran importantes, pero no podía evitar sentir que Ginny estudiaba demasiado y pasaba muy poco tiempo con él. Sabía que era un poco egoísta por su parte, pero no podía evitar pensarlo.

- Estoy segura de que a Ginny esto le gusta tan poco como a ti, pero no puede hacer otra cosa.

- A este paso, será otro Premio Anual de la familia.- Dijo Ron con mala cara, pero con una nota de orgullo en sus ojos.- No sé si estoy seguro de poder soportarlo.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comentario y volvió a mirar a Harry.- En serio, estoy segura de que ahora mismo Ginny está muerta de ganas por estar contigo.

- Pues podría demostrarlo un poco. Llevo unos días que casi nunca la veo y en el único momento que tenemos para estar juntos no aparece…

Una voz en su interior le decía que estaba siendo un poco egoísta e irracional, pero solamente quería estar con ella.

…

La mesa donde Ginny se sentaba todas las tardes en la biblioteca era un verdadero caos. Un montón de pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa se amontonaba junto a una pila de libros y a una Ginny verdaderamente exhausta. No quería ni pensar cómo estaría cuando los exámenes estuviesen a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Sin duda, este es el mejor libro para informarte sobre los diferentes efectos secundarios de una poción del sueño mal hecha.- Le susurraba Hermione dándole un libro y sentándose enfrente de ella.

- Gracias.- Ginny cogió el libro y comenzó a ojearlo.

- En la comida Harry parecía un poco… molesto.- Dijo con cautela.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó la pelirroja distraída sin despegar la mirada del libro.

- Por ti.- Estas dos últimas palabras habían hecho que Ginny levantase rápidamente la cabeza en busca de la mirada de Hermione.- Creo que piensa que pasas demasiado tiempo estudiando…- Ginny arqueó una ceja incrédula.- Vamos Ginny, te echa de menos, eso no es nada malo.

- ¡Yo también lo echo de menos! Pero, los timos son muy importantes, no puedo tomármelo a la ligera.

- Lo sé, eso mismo le he dicho yo.

Hermione, satisfecha ante el comentario de su amiga volvió a su lectura, pero Ginny ya no podía concentrarse. ¿Cómo podía Harry estar molesto por eso? No lo entendía… ¡Cómo si a ella le gustase pegarse todas las tardes encerrada en la biblioteca! Además, él también estaba siempre castigado por Snape y ella nunca le decía nada… Ojala pudiese quedarse con Harry en la sala común, o dando un paseo por los jardines ahora que la primavera se hacía notar y empezaba el buen tiempo. Llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con ser su novia, y ahora que lo era casi ni lo veía. Cada momento que pasaba con él era como un segundo de vida que le regalaban… y aun así, Ginny siempre estaba con ese miedo en aquellos momentos, ese miedo de que un día él se marchara, de que se alejara de ella. Por culpa de Voldemort o simplemente porque se había cansado de ella… Cada momento con él era vida y odiaba pensar que Harry pensaba que era el único que lo pasaba mal cuando no estaban juntos.

- Vamos Ginny, ya se le pasará, sabes cómo es Harry. Mejor… haz como si no te hubiese dicho nada.- Ginny suspiró y asintió.- Y ahora deja de distraerte y continúa.

Al cabo de dos horas a Ginny la información se le salía por las orejas. ¡No le entraba nada más en la cabeza! Dejó la pluma a un lado y se restregó las manos por los ojos, cansada.

- ¿Así es como estudias?

Ginny abrió los ojos y se encontró con Harry de pie en frente de ella con una media sonrisa en la cara que Ginny no supo interpretar muy bien. Pero siguió el consejo de Hemione e hizo como si no supiera que Harry estaba molesto.

- No así no estudio.- Dijo sonriendo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó al lado suya acercándose mucho a su cara.

- Te echaba de menos, hoy no te he visto en la comida.

- Lo sé y lo siento, he tenido una reunión con McGonagall acerca de lo que quiero hacer después de Hogwarts y esas cosas…

- Oh está bien, no pasa nada.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, unos incómos segundos en los que reinaba el silencio. Ginny quería gritarle que era un egoísta, que no era el único que lo pasaba mal y que él también pasaba mucho tiempo castigado y ella nunca decía nada. Y Harry seguía molesto por todo el tiempo que Ginny pasaba estudiando, en su opinión mucho, y lo poco que parecía sentirlo. Pero ninguno de los decía nada, ninguno quería discutir ni enfadarse, no con esa persona.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione?- Dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio.

- Creo que cogiendo un libro…

- ¿Harry?

- Hola Hermione.- Saludó a su amiga sin necesidad de darse la vuelta para saber quién era.

- ¿No estarás distrayendo a Ginny verdad?- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry frunció el ceño y Ginny se temió lo peor.

- No, no la estoy distrayendo. Sé que lo _más_ importante para Ginny en este momento es estudiar, nada más.

Harry se fue sin decir nada más y Ginny, con la palabra en la boca, suspiró cansadamente. ¿Cómo podía ser su novio tan cabezón?

…

Ginny salió del Gran Comedor después de haber comido sin ninguna gana el delicioso banquete del colegio. La mayoría de alumnos hacía rato que habían cenado y seguramente estarían en sus respectivas salas comunes o aun en las bibliotecas estudiando. Pero Ginny ya tenía sobredosis de libros por hoy, estaba demasiado cansada y una mezcla entre mal humor y tristeza por Harry hacían que sólo quisiera llegar a su cama y dormir.

- ¿Ginny Weasley, verdad?

Ginny se giró ante la llamada y se encontró con Romilda Vane apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con los ojos entornados. La pelirroja dio un paso hacia ella y esperó la continuación.

- Podrías contestar cuando se te habla.

- Sabes quién soy, no hace falta que te responda.- Ginny estaba demasiado cansada y malhumorada como para tener que aguantar las tonterías de la chica, quién ante la contestación le miraba aun más ofendida.- ¿Quieres algo o sólo querías comprobar mi nombre?

- Te crees muy graciosa, ¿no es así? Seguro que ahora que estás con el gran chico que vivió te crees con derecho a todo.

Ginny bufó desconcertada. Eso era lo último que le faltaba. Dio media vuelta y sin decir nada caminó otra vez en dirección a la sala común.

- ¡Espera!

- Mira, si sólo vas a hablarme de lo espantoso y desconcertante que es que Harry esté conmigo, puedes ahorrarte la molestia. Me da igual.- Ginny cada vez intentaba contenerse más y más y no lanzarle un maleficio mocomurciélago a la chica. Entonces sí que no tendría tiempo de ver a Harry.- ¿Algo más?

- En realidad quería preguntarte algo.

- Tú dirás…

Parecía que toda la fuerza y arrogancia de Romilda Vane se habían esfumado con la misma facilidad con la que se había puesto roja.

- Varias chicas y yo nos preguntábamos si… bueno… si era cierto que Harry… tiene… un hipogrifo tatuado en el pecho…

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿de dónde habían sacado eso? Ginny no veía a Harry sin camiseta normalmente (una pena según ella…) pero estaba segura de que no tenía ningún tatuaje.

- Esto… sí Romilda, sí, pero en realidad es un Colacuerno Húngaro. Ya sabes, es mucho más varonil… - Ginny se lo tomaba a broma, pero ante la sorpresa de Ginny, Romilda no.

- ¿Y por qué se tatuó uno?- Preguntó con interés.

Ginny, que no salía de su asombro decidió seguirle la corriente.

- Verás… todos los chicos de mi familia tienen algo tatuado y como Harry es como si formara parte de ella también tiene uno.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Ron también tiene uno?

- ¡Por supuesto! Es un micropuff, pero mejor no te digo donde, se avergonzaría…

…

No quedaban más que un par de personas en la sala común de Griffindor, y en el sofá, junto a la chimenea estaba Harry terminando su tarea.

- Pensé que ya estarías en la cama.- Dijo Ginny que se acercaba a él desde el hueco del retrato.

- Y yo que aun seguirías en la biblioteca.

Ginny se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Cómo un solo beso de esos podía hacer que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera?

- Estaba cansada y ya no me entraba más en la cabeza.- Los dos guardaron silencio durante cinco eternos segundos.- Antes te fuiste de la biblioteca sin que pudiera decirte nada.

- No quería que Hermione me riñese por distraerte más de lo debido…

- Sabes perfectamente que esa no era su intención.

- Me da igual si lo era o no, tú tampoco le has contradicho.

- ¡Pero si te has ido antes de que pudiera abrir la boca!- Empezó a gritar Ginny levantándose del sofá.

- ¡Cómo si no le hubieses dado la razón!

Se miraron a los ojos un momento antes de darse cuenta de que se habían quedado solos en la sala común. Ginny respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse junto a él.

- ¿De verdad crees que no quiero pasar más tiempo contigo?- Le dijo ya más calmada.

- No es que lo crea, pero a veces no puedo evitar pensarlo. Llevas unos días que sólo haces más que estudiar y estudiar y…

- Y tú entre castigo y castigo de Snape tampoco ayudas.- Le interrumpió.

Volvieron a quedarse callados un par de minutos. Harry sabía que estaba discutiendo con ella, y lo que debería ser un silencio incómodo en que sólo quisiera echar a correr y alejarse de ella no lo era. Todo lo contrario, quería quedarse allí y estar con ella, aunque fuese discutiendo. Extrañaba demasiado su compañía… y con Ginny aun las discusiones le agradaban.

- Los timos son importantes.- Ginny le sacó de sus pensamientos.- para todo eso del futuro y esas cosas… prepararte para lo que viene mañana.- Ginny hizo una pausa y continuó.- Pero yo prefiero vivir el día a día… y tú eres mi presente, nada más.

Harry sonrió ante eso y acariciando su mejilla con cuidado, se acercó a besarla. Y la besó como llevaba todo el día deseando hacer, como habría querido hacer en la hora de la comida, en la biblioteca cuando ella estudiaba, en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta… Y por fin ahí estaba, besando esos labios carnosos que tanto le gustaban y que eran la única cosa capaz de hacer que se olvidara del mundo entero y sólo pensara en ella.

- Lo siento.- Dijo al fin Harry.

- Y yo… hemos sido un par de tontos y cabezones.

- Lo sé.- Harry la abrazó y la apretujó más a él.- Nuestra primera pelea de novios…

- Suena raro decirlo, ¿verdad?- Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Mucho.- Y Ginny sintió los labios de Harry presionando su cabellera y recostando ahí su cabeza.

- Hagamos una cosa, la próxima vez que tengamos un problema o que algo nos moleste, nos lo decimos ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.- Harry volvió a acercarse y la besó de nuevo.

- y… intentaré que los timos no me absorban tanto tiempo. He de reconocer que me he pasado un poco…

- Y yo haré lo posible para que Snape no tenga más razones para castigarme…

- Eso me parece estupendo.- Ginny sonrió. Ahora le daba igual estar cansada, que los párpados se le cerrasen y que le quedase un millón de cosas por estudiar, allí, acurrucada junto a Harry, se estaba demasiado a gusto como para poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Ginny señalando un paquete que estaba encima de la mesita más próxima a ellos.

- Me ha dicho Ron que te lo de, creo que te lo envía tu madre.

Ginny se acercó y abrió el paquete. Dentro había un pequeño frasquito de cristal que contenía un líquido de un amarillo casi transparente.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Harry, curioso.

- Oh, es un perfume que suelo ponerme. Se me gastó y le pedí a mi madre que me enviara más.

Ginny lo abrió y se echó unas pequeñas gotas en el cuello y en las muñecas. Entonces llegó hasta Harry un aroma muy familiar que le gustaba muco, algo que le había parecido oler muchas veces en La Madriguera, y otras tantas en Hogwarts… De pronto, a Harry le vino a la memoria un día en la clase de pociones y la palabra Amortentia… y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de cuál era el tercer componente que olía en aquella poción.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¿Has oído hablar de la Amortentia?

- Sí… ¿Por qué?- Preguntó aun sin entender.

- Cuando des tu primera clase de pociones el año que viene, hablaremos…

* * *

_Hola a todos!! Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, me hacen muchísima ilusión. Quería hacer algún capítulo en el que se viese que Harry y Ginny también discrepan en ciertoas cosas o que tienen sus diferencias pero que aun así no las cambiarían por anda... espero haberlo transmitido, no se me da bien escribir discursiones (romántica empedernida) así que espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todos por leer el cap y... sugerencias, críticas y comentarios en un review por favor!! jejeje_

_El siguiente capítulo lo tengo más o menos ya hecho, sólo me falta corregirlo un poco, por lo que creo que en tres o cuatro días lo subiré. Es la famosa hora junto al lago que pasan Harry y Ginny... no me comvence mucho como me ha quedado así que espero que no seais muy duros jeje. Por lo demás sólo deciros que de momento, sólo planteo hacer dos capítulos más en esta histría por lo que si mis planes no fallan y no sucede nada que me haga escribir más este es el penúltimo cápitulo... pero os contaré mejor en el próximo capítulo. Un beso a todo y reviews!! jeje_

Iruna.


	12. Una hora junto al lago

**12. Una hora junto al lago**

El buen tiempo empezaba a notarse en Hogwarts, por lo que muchos de los estudiantes del colegio aprovechaban los momentos que no tenían clase ni deberes para pasarlos al aire libre en los terrenos cercanos al gran castillo. Y Harry y Ginny no era una excepción. Los exámenes de los TIMOS se acercaban y aunque los dos habían conseguido pasar más tiempo juntos, aun era muy poco en comparación a lo que les gustaría estar. Por no mencionar que Snape aun castigaba a Harry y esos momentos se hacían aun más escasos.

- ¿Y de qué has hablado con ella?- Le preguntó Harry a su novia sentándose en la sombra de un gran árbol cerca del lago del colegio.

- Ya sabes, de las asignaturas que quiero cursar el año que viene, de lo que me gustaría hacer cuando salga de Hogwarts… cosas así.

Ginny se sentó a su lado y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras este le acariciaba el pelo.

- ¿Y qué le respondiste?

- La verdad, que aun no sabía qué quería hacer.- Harry no contestó nada y Ginny siguió hablando.- Creo que mamá sigue esperando que no tenga que trabajar en nada y pueda ser la perfecta ama de casa, pero eso no va conmigo. No quiero estar tan ocupada como mamá lo estuvo con nosotros y no poder tener un trabajo que me guste y se me de bien.

- ¿Entonces no quieres tener una familia?

Harry le miró y arqueó una ceja sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Ginny. Esta le miró y pudo ver en sus ojos cierto asombro y decepción. Acaso… ¿acaso Harry tenía en mente un futuro juntos?

- Claro que sí. No me entiendas mal, Harry, quiero tener una familia, pero no tan numerosa como la mía. Somos siete hermanos y aunque no me desharía de ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera de Percy, no quiero ser como mamá que solo se ocupaba de nosotros.

- Oh…- Harry cambió de expresión y miró al lago.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás cuando salgas de aquí?

- Me gustaría ser auror, pero no tengo nada decidido aun.

- ¿Y qué hay de la familia?- Ginny miró a Harry y esta vez ni siquiera supo interpretar qué decían sus ojos.

- Hasta que no conocí a tu hermano y a todos los Weasley no supe lo que era tener una familia y… creo que me encantaría tener una tan unida como la tuya.

- ¿Y una en la que no me veas como tu hermanita pequeña nada más?

Harry sonrió. Sabía lo que indirectamente significaba esa pregunta. Un futuro en el que Ginny y él no fuesen simples casi-hermanos, si no algo mucho más especial…

- Créeme, desde hace tiempo que ya no te veo sólo como a mi hermanita pequeña.

Ginny se acercó a él sonriendo y le besó. Jamás se había imaginado que le iba a gustar besar tanto a una persona, pero las últimas semanas había descubierto que besar a Harry se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Harry la abrazó respondiéndole al beso y se tumbó en la hierba llevándose a Ginny con él. Después de unos minutos se separaron y Ginny se abrazó a él recostando se su pecho mientras Harry le hacía pequeñas cosquillas en el cuello y en el pelo e inhalaba ese perfume que tanto le gustaba.

- Seguro que a tu hermano no le ha sentado nada bien que comiésemos tan rápido para poder estar más tiempo juntos.- Comentó Harry aun tumbado en la hierba junto a Ginny.

- Ya, pero no se queja porque en el fondo se alegra. Así tiene una excusa para pasar tiempo a solas con Hermione.

- No entiendo por qué no se dicen de una vez lo que sienten. A este paso nunca pasará.

- No sé… yo creo que no tardará mucho más en pasar.

- No sé Ginny…- Harry le miró de reojo dubitativo.

- Mira, puede que tú seas muy listo en todo eso de perseguir magos tenebrosos y salvar a la gente, pero en lo que se refiere a temas de amor mejor déjame a mí…

- Vale, en este tema no soy lo que se dice "un experto",- Ginny arqueó una ceja y le miró fijamente.- Bueno vale, no me suelo enterar de nada… Pero sólo digo que los dos son demasiado orgullosos como para dar el primer paso.

- En eso tienes razón. Creo que sólo se atreverían a declararse si estuviesen en una situación límite o apunto de morir…

- Ginny, han estado un millón de veces en situaciones límite y no hablemos de las que han estado al borde de la muerte. Y nunca se han dicho nada ¿Por qué ahora tendría que ser diferente?

- ¿No lo ves verdad?- Ginny se incorporó mientras Harry la miraba sin comprender, ¿qué era lo que no veía?- Es cierto que han estado en esa situación muchas veces, pero ahora todo es diferente. Antes los dos dudaban de sus sentimientos y no comprendían por qué demonios tenían que discutir tanto, se negaban continuamente a si mismos lo que sentían, pero ahora los dos están seguros de lo que sienten por el otro y ya no hay ninguna Lavender ni ningún Víktor Krum por medio. Lo que pasa es que tienen miedo de no ser correspondidos o de que algo salga mal.- Harry sonrió.- No sé, no creo que sea tan difícil decir lo que sientes a la persona que amas.

Ginny se incorporó un poco y acercó su cara a la de Harry.

- Eres un chico con suerte Harry Potter.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Porque yo no tengo miedo de decirte lo que siento por ti.

Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Ginny se quedó callada un momento. Tenía una expresión extraña en la cara, como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas para responderle.

- Veras… te conozco desde hace muchos años y supongo que en cuanto supe que el mejor amigo de mi hermano era Harry Potter me empecé a interesar por ti por todas las historias fantásticas que había escuchado de niña. Pero luego todo eso cambió, ya no me gustabas por ser el chico que había sobrevivido a Quien-tú-sabes, si no porque eras Harry, el chico guapísimo y simpático que pasaba en mi casa el verano.

Harry la escuchaba atentamente. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, que sabía ver más allá del "chico que vivió". Para ella era Harry, Harry a secas.

- Y bueno…- Ginny continuaba hablando.- con el tiempo tú te fuiste haciendo más mayor, mas interesante y más atractivo y yo ya no era la única chica que podía ver eso. Pasaste de verme como la hermana pequeña de Ron a ser tu compañera, luego tu amiga y luego… tu novia.- Ginny hizo una pequeña pasusa, cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y le miró a Harry a los ojos.- Pero yo nunca he dejado de verte como al chico del que me enamoré hace años.

Harry se había quedado paralizado, no sabía que decir. Se sentía como un tonto cuando pensaba en todo el tiempo que había desaprovechado con Ginny, en que ella desde el principio supo que él era el hombre de su vida, en que había tenido en frente a la persona más maravillosa del mundo y había sido tan ciego como para no darse cuenta. ¿Qué podía decirle después de eso?

Pero no… a veces es mejor actuar que hablar.

Sin decir nada, Harry puso sus manos en el rostro de la muchacha, y acercándose cada vez más y más a ella la besó. No fue un beso lento, apasionado o dulce, no fue un beso de esos de película que hacen saltar las lágrimas, no era un beso de los que te dejan sin aliento. Era sólo eso, un beso entre dos adolescentes. Pero para ellos, ese beso que muchos describirían como común o soso, les hacía olvidarse del mundo y decirse sin palabras lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro.

- Lo tuyo nunca han sido las palabras ¿eh?- Dijo sonriendo Ginny tras separarse de Harry, quien la abrazaba aforrándose tan fuerte a ella como si tuviese miedo de que todo fuese un sueño.- Pero me gusta esta manera de comunicación.

Ginny le dio un pequeño beso y miró hacia el lago mientras Harry la seguía abrazando. Cerca de allí, dados de la mano, Cho Chang y Michael Corner caminaban tranquilamente. Para Ginny era raro ver a su ex novio con ella, no porque sintiese nada por él, si no porque no entendía cómo siendo Cho y ella tan distintas, Michael se había fijado en las dos. ¡Es que no se parecían en nada! Pero si se ponía a pensar… su antiguo novio no era el único que se había fijado en las dos…

- ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Mmm?- Harry miró al mismo punto al que estaba mirando Ginny y podo ver que lo que tenía a su novia tan distraída.

- ¿Qué pensamientos estabas maquinando en esa cabecita tuya, Ginny Weasley?

Harry le miraba divertido, sin dar la mayor importancia a la parejita que poco a poco se alejaba más de ellos aun cogidos de la mano, pero su expresión cambió al ver como Ginny le miraba seria.

- ¿Qué era lo que sentías por Cho?

- ¿Qué?- Harry la miró extrañado. De todas las preguntas que podía imaginarse esa era la que menos se esperaba.

- Ella te gustaba… ¿no?- Harry asintió.- Sé que no sueles decir lo que sientes, pero… necesito saberlo. Necesito saber si puedo confiar en que de verdad sientes algo por mí, en que no me acabarás olvidando como a ella. Sé que Cho te gustó muchísimo, Harry, y no te reprocho nada, pero igual que ella te gustaba yo te gusto, y mira como estáis ahora… Necesito saber… necesito…

- Ginny... Ginny, mírame.- Harry le acarició el rostro.

- Sólo necesito saber… sólo…- Ginny se calló un momento y miró a la fina hierba que había debajo de ellos.- Dime que esto merece la pena.

Harry comprendió que Ginny no le echaba nada en cara, que no le culpaba de nada, sólo tenía miedo. Miedo de perderle, de que para Harry esto sólo fuese un entretenimiento y nada más. Levantó suavemente la cabeza de Ginny con la mano para que le mirase a los ojos.

- Ginny, yo no sé si merece la pena. No sé lo que pasará mañana. Lo único que sé, es que no recuerdo cuando he sido tan feliz como ahora. Y la razón es que tú estás a mi lado. ¿Qué si es diferente que con Cho?- Harry suspiro y le acarició el rostro.- Por supuesto que es diferente. Lo nuestro nunca hubiese funcionado. ¿Y quieres saber por qué?- Ginny asintió como una niña pequeña a la que están apunto de explicarle que dos más do son cuatro.- Porque tú no eras ella.- Ginny sonrió.- Y aunque me he dado cuenta tarde, ahora sé que no podría pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que no fueras tú. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. Nunca olvides que para mi tú eres diferente.

Y sin pensarlo Ginny se abalanzó sobre él y le besó. Y ese beso que le estaba dando, si que nadie podría decir que no estaba lleno de pasión. Harry, echado completamente en la hierba, disfrutaba de aquel beso como no lo había hecho con ningún otro. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando, aun sin romper ese beso con ella, sintió más peso en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y pudo comprobar, con sorpresa, que Ginny (ligeramente sonrojada) se había echado encima de él y seguía besándolo.

Sí le preguntas a cualquier chico de dieciséis años si le gusta estar en esa situación con su novia, seguramente, te dirá que sí. Pero en ese momento Harry, aun estando con su novia y siendo un chico de dieciséis años, hubiese dudado en responder. La razón, muy sencilla: no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Era la primera vez que se encontraba así con una chica y no estaba seguro de si debía hacer algo más o simplemente besarla como hasta ahora o… Dejémoslo en que estaba entusiasmado y aterrado a la vez. Pero lo único cierto era que en ese momento Harry, estaba en su paraíso personal.

Ginny dejó de besarle y le miró a los ojos, colorada por la situación y porque en el fondo, ella también estaba nerviosa.- Se está a gusto así ¿verdad?- Harry asintió mecánicamente mientras sonreía como un tonto.

Ginny volvió a besarlo. Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso. No dejaba de pensar en esos sueños tan "movidos" que tenía cuando fantaseaba con Ginny. Y cuanto más pensaba en ellos más quería hacerlos realidad. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ginny metió la mano por debajo de la camisa de su uniforme y empezó a acariciarle el pecho mientras seguía besándolo más y más. Eso sí que le gustaba. Ginny no dejaba de dibujarle mil y una formas irregulares con esas manos tan suaves y finas que tenía y él, medió por las cosquillas que le hacía, medio por la excitación que empezaba a tener, cada vez tenía más y más calor.

Entonces sí que sintió una gran necesidad de hacer sus sueños realidad… ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, Ginny seguro que le frenaría de inmediato y no quería discutir. Pero empezó a pensar que tal vez no le frenaría tanto… pues la pelirroja, abandonando la boca de Harry, decidió que el chico tenía otros lugares que le apetecía conocer mejor y empezó a besar su cuello y a hacerle cosquillas con la nariz mientras le acariciaba su rebelde pelo.

Así que Harry, decidiendo que no iba a quedarse quieto mirando como su novia se entretenía, decidió que era el momento de salir de su burbuja de pensamientos y actuar. Sólo dejarse llevar y actuar… Levantó sus manos lentamente y, nervioso y acalorado, las puso en el trasero de la chica. Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida, pero su expresión cambió completamente cuando vio como Harry, muy nervioso, le sonreía tímidamente como pidiéndole permiso.

- Es la primera vez que haces eso.- Dijo Ginny divertida.

- No hace falta que sea la última… ¿verdad?- Ahora Harry también sonreía divertido una vez que comprobó que a la chica no le importaba.- Porque, sinceramente, me gusta hacerlo.

- No, no hace falta que sea la última vez que lo haces.

Y aun con la sonrisa dibujada en su boca, volvió a besar a Harry, el cual, habiéndose desecho ya de todas sus inseguridades apretó el culo de Ginny y lo acarició como tantas veces hacía en su mente. Girando sobre sí mismo hizo que Ginny quedara tumbada en la hierba y se echó encima de ella. Le volvió a acariciar la mejilla con la mano mientras ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese momento.

"_Merlín, ¡Es preciosa!"_- Se decía Harry mientras la observaba.- _Esos ojos que parece que te traspasan cuando te miran… esa boca que cada vez que la veo me incita a besarla de nuevo… esa nariz… ese pelo… sus pecas… ¡No quitaría ni una!_

Ginny abrió los ojos y le miró extrañada.- ¿Qué pasa?

Harry sonrió. Era tan perfecta y tan bonita… pero lo más maravilloso era que ella no se daba cuenta. Era valiente, luchadora y nunca se rendía. Siempre ayudaba a sus amigos aunque fuese peligroso. No le importaba ir contra las reglas si eso era lo correcto. Era graciosa, divertida y sólo se enfadaba cuando era algo que le había hecho mucho daño. Quería a su familia y a sus amigos más que nada y nunca lloraba… ella era fuerza. Era fuerza y esperanza para Harry.

- En serio, ¿qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar Ginny que ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa al ver que Harry le miraba como tantas veces ella le observaba a él…

- No me creo que esté aquí contigo. Que pueda abrazarte y besarte cuando quiera.

- Creo que la que debería decir eso soy yo.

- Después de los sueños que he tenido estos últimos meses contigo, los cuales no le he contado a Ron por mi propia seguridad, te aseguro que el que debe decirlo soy yo.

Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el comentario de Harry. Harry le gustaba, le quería… le volvía loca cuando le besaba y le decía esas cosas. Podría ser muy despistado en el amor, pero sin proponérselo siquiera y sin darse cuenta, acababa siendo muy tierno y encantador. Volvió a besarle y empezó a hacerle pequeñas cosquillas y a acariciar su tripa. Y Ginny sabía que a él le estaba gustando, porque por cada parte de su cuerpo por donde ella pasaba la mano, a él se le erizaba la piel. Harry sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía con rapidez a cierta parte de su anatomía cuando Ginny posó delicadamente su mano en el empezar del pantalón haciéndole cosquillas.

- ¿Ginny?

Los dos, sobresaltados, se apartaron muy rápidamente el uno del otro y vieron como una tímida Damelza se acercaba a ellos cuidadosamente.

- Yo… siento interrumpir de verdad… pero la clase de herbología va a empezar y teníamos que ir un poco antes para exponer nuestro trabajo… si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

- Es cierto, no me acordaba.- Ginny miró a Harry con la mirada triste. Estaba claro que no querían separarse ninguno de los dos.- Tengo que irme…

- Lo sé, no importa, de verdad.- Ginny se levantó y observó extrañada que su novio no hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Tú no vienes?

- No, yo… me quedo aquí un poco más. Iros o llegaréis tarde. Luego nos vemos.

Ginny se acercó y le dio un beso.- Hasta luego.- Y se fue con Damelza.

Harry se quedó contemplando el lago mientras sonreía.

No sabía cuando, no sabía como y tampoco sabía el por qué. Pero ya no sólo sentía un gran carió hacia Ginny. Ni siquiera podía decirse que se gustaba de ella.

Ya no podía negarlo…

Se había enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

* * *

_Hola a todos! __Querría haber actualizado antes, pero cuanto más pronto quiero hacerlo más tarde lo hago..._

_En fin, aquí os traigo la famosa hora junto al lago. Sinceramente, desde mi opinión dos novios de esa edad y sos en el colegio hacen muchas más cosas que ir agarraditos de la mano... (ya sabéis a lo que me refiero) pero creo que J.K Rowling no lo vree así, y que entre Harry y Ginny en Howarts no hubo más que largas sesiones de besos conociéndose más el uno al otro y quitándose la vergüenza, por lo que no he hecho ninguna escena en este fic subidita de tono. Esa es mi opinión de los hechos... no sé como lo vereis jeje. Sin enbargo me encantan los fics en los que Harry y Ginny "intiman" mucho más, sólo que no creo que este fuese el momento jeje. Así que no seaís muy duros con el capítulo si no os gusta demasiado xfi jejeje._

_Al final haré un capítulo más un poco cortito antes de final, pero ahora sí que sí... sólo quedan dos. (Esque me vino la inspiración en clase de filosofía...)_

_Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por leer. REVIEWS xfiiiiiiiii jejeje. Hasta el próximo cap!_

_Iruna_


	13. Miedo

**12. Miedo**

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía aquel día. La mayoría de estudiantes, al comenzar el buen tiempo, aprovechaban sus ratos libres para salir fuera del castillo. Pero Ginny Weasley era una excepción. Siempre le había dicho a Hermione que era un poco empollona y que estudiaba demasiado, pero ahora que ella tenía los timos la entendía. Nunca había sido una mala estudiante, pero se tomaba todo con mucha más calma que su amiga. Y ahora ahí estaba, rodeada de libros y estudiando qué sucede cuando Saturno y Urano se alinean el segundo martes del mes de septiembre cada nueve años…

La tarde se le estaba haciendo tremendamente aburrida… ¿Dónde estaría Harry? No sabía nada de él desde la hora de la comida y normalmente iba a hacerle una pequeña visita a la biblioteca que le alegraba la tarde. Podría estar castigado con Snape, pero Hermione le hubiese avisado. Siempre lo hacía. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Ginny nunca se había considerado una chica celosa, ni controladora. Sabía que Harry la quería aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho y no era como Lavender con su hermano, que siempre quería saber dónde y con quién estaba Ron en cada momento del día. Pero ese día estaba preocupada y no sabía por qué.

Ella sabía como era de impredecible y peligrosa la vida de Harry. Siempre tenía miedo de que sucediera algo que lo alejase de ella. Siempre se había preocupado por Harry, como en su segundo año, cuando todo el mundo creía que Sirius era malo e iba detrás de Harry para matarlo, o cuando se celebró el Torneo de los tres magos… Todas aquellas pruebas terriblemente peligrosas que ponían en juego la vida de Harry le habían hecho estar con el alma en vilo cada vez que se celebraban. Aun recordaba la sensación que sintió cuando creyó que el colacuerno húngaro podía acabar con él… no quería volver a sentir eso nunca. Pero siendo la novia de Harry Potter, no preocuparse por su seguridad, era imposible…

Todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado con Harry eran especiales, y tal vez lo eran porque Ginny los vivía como si fuesen los últimos. Ella no era tonta, no sabía todo lo que ocurría en la lucha contra Voldemort, pero era consciente de quién era él y el peligro que corría. Y de igual modo conocía la terrible obsesión que sentía Harry por proteger a las personas que quiere. Y esos aspectos de la vida del chico hacían que Ginny viviese así cada momento con él, que los disfrutase como si no los fuese a tener al día siguiente. Porque Ginny no era tonta y sabía que un día él se enfrentaría a Voldemort.

Eso era en lo que no quería pensar, en lo que haría ella cuando los dos se enfrentasen, porque uno de los dos no sobreviviría a esa lucha, y no quería ni imaginar qué sentiría y esa persona fuese Harry…

Y ahí estaba ella, con miedo a perderle por una razón u otra y no saber qué hacer para mantenerlo a su lado ahora que lo tenía.

Estudiar ya era bastante aburrido como para que ella se liase la cabeza pensando en eso. Sabía que un día tendría que pensar en ello detenidamente, pero ese no era el momento… estaba demasiado cansada. Recogió sus libros y se dirigió a la sala común pensando aun en dónde podía encontrarse Harry y en la terrible sensación que tenía que hacía que pensase que algo malo iba a suceder.

Y cuando entró por el hueco del retrato y vio la forma en como le miraban Ron y Hermione supo que desgraciadamente no se equivocaba.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Esas palabras salieron de su boca inconscientemente, sin dejar ver la angustia que escondían detrás. Ron y Hermione se miraron una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente como para hacerle entender que no sabían cómo decirle aquello. Ninguno de los dos hablaba y eso le estaba matando.

- Decirme ahora mismo qué sucede. ¿Por qué me miráis así? Y… ¿dónde está Harry?

- Se ha ido del castillo con Dumbledore.- Le contestó Ron.

- ¿Con Dumbledore? Pero, ¿a dónde?

- Ellos… tenían algo que hacer muy importante y…- Ron no sabía como continuar y Hermione le ayudó.

- Ginny escucha, va a pasar algo en el castillo y no sabemos qué es, pero Harry cree que Malfoy está involucrado y que todo corremos peligro.

- ¿Tiene que ver con quién-tú-sabes?

- Creemos que sí… Hay que avisar a todos los miembros del E.D que puedan venir y Harry nos dio algo.- Ron le enseñó a su hermana la botellita que contenía el felix felicis.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Poción de la suerte. El profesor Slughorn se la dio a Harry a principio de curso. Quiere que la dividamos entre los tres…

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué no se la a tomado él si lo que va a hacer es muy importante?

- El estará con Dumbledore, no le pasará nada.- La tranquilizó Ron.

Ginny le miraba y en su rostro se veía claramente la preocupación de la chica. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría estar haciendo Harry con el director, pero conociéndole, seguro que era peligroso.

- Ginny, tenemos que prepararnos.

Ella asintió y cogió la botellita que le pasaba su hermano para darle un pequeño trago. Todo saldría bien, tenía que creer en eso, porque si no, no le quedaba nada. Tenía que tener fe en Harry.

Se llevó la botellita a la boca y bebió.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La muerte del Dumbledore les había pillado a todos por sorpresa. Era como si al estar en el gran comedor, aun esperaras que el viejo director entrase por la puerta con sus gafas de media luna y su gran sonrisa y comenzase a decir sus rocambolescos discursos de bienvenida. Pero Dumbledore no volvería…

Ginny estaba triste aquellos días. Nunca había sido una de las personas más cercanas al viejo profesor, pero sentía su muerte tanto como el que más. No podía dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de impotencia, terror, desprotección y miedo. Miedo… otra vez ese sentimiento. Podría hacerse la fuerte y decir que no lo tenía, pero no era así. Tenía miedo de Voldemort, de los mortífagos, de lo que pudiesen llegar a hacer ahora que la única persona a la que el Señor oscuro temía ya no estaba.

Esa era una gran razón, era cierto, pero en el fondo Ginny no sólo estaba preocupada por eso. La persona que había sido la causa de su felicidad durante aquellas pocas semanas de curso tenía la vida inevitablemente ligada a la de Voldemort y Ginny sabía que su destino no se veía nada claro.

El entierro del director estaba cerca y Ginny se pasaba los ratos que estaba con Harry demasiado distraída como para disfrutarlos. No era la única, él también se pasaba el rato en silencio pensando en sus cosas y eso a Ginny le preocupaba… Sabía como era Harry, sabía cuales eran sus sentimientos y sabía que su personalidad y su involuntario afán de heroísmo le alejarían pronto de su lado para poder ir tras Voldemort. Lo sabía… y esperaba con dolor y angustia ese día, pero tenía que resignarse. ¿Qué podía hacer? Le quería, tenia que dejarle ir, porque sabía que dados los últimos acontecimientos, Harry no se quedaría tranquilo hasta acabar con el responsable de toda aquella pesadilla…

- ¿Cuándo será el entierro?- Preguntó Ginny.

- Creo que pasado mañana.

Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un árbol junto al lago del colegio. Ginny estaba recostaba en su pecho y eso hacía que Harry oliese claramente el perfume que tanto le gustaba de su novia.

Novia… nunca esa palabra le había costado tanto decirla, pero desde la muerte de Dumbledore una sola idea rondaba su cabeza: protegerla. Si se lo decía estaba seguro de que Ginny le daría unas muy buenas razones para decir que ella se sabía cuidar sola, que lo había hecho muchas veces. Pero esto era tan diferente… nunca se había tenido que enfrentar directamente a Voldemort y si lo hacia, Harry estaba seguro de quien saldría ganando. No podía soportar la idea de que él la utilizase como cebo una vez más, que la manipulase a su antojo para conseguir llegar hasta él. No... ella no. Tenía que alejarse, dejarla aunque le doliera. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Cada vez que lo intentaba se echaba atrás si poder remediarlo.

Él se convencía de que era por falta de valentía a la hora de hacerlo, pero eso a Harry le sobraba… más bien era su inconsciente, que no quería alejarse de ella…

- ¿Tus padres vendrán al entierro?

- Sí, están hechos polvo, no se esperaban su muerte.

- Nadie se la esperaba.

- ¿Estabas muy unido a él verdad?

- Supongo que sí… estuvo a mi lado desde el primer año que estuve aquí. Siempre me ha ayudado en todo lo que he tenido que hacer y ha sido mi amigo siempre… mi familia…

Harry no podía evitar emocionarse al recordar todas aquellas horas y aventuras pasadas con el director. No sabía si sería capaz de soportar el entierro…

Ginny vio la tristeza en sus ojos y se incorporó para acercarse más a él y rodearle con sus brazos. No sabía que decirle para darle ánimos y hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien, que tomase la decisión que tomase ella le quería y ningún mago tenebroso podía cambiar eso. Que confiaba en él…

Harry la apretó fuerte contra él. Ginny era su mayor fuente de consuelo, lo que le hacía seguir adelante, era su razón para continuar… y tenía que separarse de ella…

¿Cómo iba a poder seguir adelante sin Ginny…?

_

* * *

_

Hola a todos, siento mucho la atrdanza, pero an sido fiestas de mi barrio y el cansancio pa pasado factura... JeJe.

_Este capítulo es el más corto que he hecho hasta ahora. No se desarrolla ninguna acción importante, lo sé, pero veía necesarío escribir sobre los pensamientos y sentimientos de Harry y Ginny antes y despues de la muerte de Dumbledor para dar una explicaión a sus acciones más tarde... Ahora sí, el próximo capítulo será el último de la historia y espero de verdad que os guste mucho... para el que tenga curiosidad no voy a volver a escribir la ruptura, escribiré a partir de allí. _

_Simplemente es la despedida..._

_Un beso a todos y hasta el próximo y último capítulo. Dejar reviews que esto se va acabando... JeJe Besos a todos!!_


	14. Sencillamente dos palabras

_Aquí está: el último capítulo... Madre mía, no sabési lo que me ha costado escribirlo, lo he reescrito como diez veces y aun así no me convence... por lo que os pido comprensión ¿entendido? JeJe También deciros que los datos no sé si están bien, si se fueron ese día del colegio o cómo, pero así fue (más o menos) como me imaginé este capítulo la primera vez que leí el Príncipe Mestizo y es así como ha quedado XD. Y... me despido y me pongo sentimental al final de capítulo, os espero en la parte de abajo JeJe._

* * *

**13. Sencillamente dos palabras**

La temperatura empezaba a descender en aquella tarde de verano. Oleadas de aire frío pegaban en la cara de Harry y sus inseparables amigos mientras juntos caminaban por los terrenos más alejados del colegio. Pero incluso todas aquellas ráfagas de viento parecía que no conseguían llevarse consigo los pensamientos y preocupaciones de Harry. Sin duda, haberle dado la espalda al sepulcro de Dumbledore y a Ginny había supuesto una gran fuerza de voluntad por su parte, teniendo en cuenta que era lo último que deseaba hacer, alejarse de ella…

- Así que tengo que asistir a la boda obligatoriamente,- Ron sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos.- a mi madre le daría algo si no estoy… y de todos modos, se casa mi hermano, quiero estar.

- Tranquilo Ron, ya te he dicho que asistiremos.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

- ¿Y cómo está Bill? Después del ataque de Greyback no lo debe estar pasando nada bien.- Preguntó Hermione.

- Se le va a hacer duro, pero por suerte no se convertirá en un licántropo.

- La verdad es que me ha sorprendido Fleur.- admitió Hermione.- Pensé que ahora que Bill tenía todas esas cicatrices pondría pegas para la boda…

- Lo sé, nos sorprendió a todos.- Comentó Ron.- Desde que mamá vio cómo le cuida y cómo quiere casarse con él de verdad, no le quedó ninguna duda de que Fleur le amaba, así que ¿qué podía hacer? Supongo que ahora la acepta.

- Sí. Lo sé, pero… es raro. Cuesta creer que Fleur no sea tan creída y superficial como todos creíamos.

- ¿Todos? A mi Fleur siempre me pareció simpática.

- Claro, porque te quedabas embobado mirándola.- Dijo Hermione entre dientes.

- ¡No es cierto!

- Venga ya. Hasta un tonto podía darse cuenta de cómo la mirabas.

- Tonterías…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Era extraño hablar de una cosa tan normal como una boda o seguir discutiendo por Fleur cuando acababan de estar en el entierro de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore… Él ya no iba a volver nunca más. Y sólo pensar en eso te llenaba de una tristeza horrorosa.

- Ya nada va a volver a ser como antes, ¿os dais cuenta?

Harry y Ron miraron a su amiga sin saber qué contestar. Hermione se sentó en una roca que había en el camino mientras ellos permanecían de pie a su lado, en silencio.

- Nada…

Al escuchar esa palabra Harry se sintió fatal. No podía dejar de pensar que era cierto. NADA iba a ser como antes.

- Aun no puedo creer que Dumbledore haya muerto.- Dijo Ron con la cabeza gacha.- Si no acabáramos de estar en su entierro no me parecería posible.

- Lo sé, todo es tan… irreal.- Dijo Hermione.

- Siempre hemos corrido peligro, pero Dumbledore estaba ahí, intentado ayudarnos y defendiéndonos.- Dijo Ron.- Supongo que es ahora cuando verdaderamente me doy cuenta de lo mucho que le echaremos de menos.

- ¿Os acordáis de los discursos de bienvenida que daba?- Dijo Hermione

- La primera vez que le escuché hablar creí que estaba loco.

- Sí… era un hombre verdaderamente maravilloso…- Acto seguido pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo en los ojos de Hermione.

Ron, enseguida, se acercó a ella y la abrazó como había hecho minutos antes en el entierro, y al parecer, eso era lo único que lograba calmar a Hermione. Harry seguía callado, con la cabeza agachada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, que estaba seguro, que si hablaba lo desharía llorando. Y no quería. No tenía fuerzas para llorar la muerte de nadie más.

- Gracias.- Le dijo Hermione a Ron una vez que se había calmado nuevamente y este le sonrió un poco ruborizado.- ¿Tú familia se ha ido ya?

- No, se irán enseguida. Estaban terminando de despedirse de McGonagall y los demás. Están todos destrozados…

- Es normal, Ron, tus padres y tus hermanos se han tratado mucho con Dumbledore por todo lo de la Orden y esas cosas…

- Lo sé. Incluso Ginny estaba llorando.- Ese nombre captó toda la atención de Harry que se encontraba a un metro de ellos, de pie, aun en silencio.- Y ella nunca suele llorar, no delante nuestra al menos.

- Se trata de la muerte de una persona, es diferente.

- Ya, pero no estoy acostumbrado a ver a Ginny llorando. Cuando he ido ahora a decirle a mis padres que nos quedábamos en el colegio a dormir y mañana íbamos en el tren a Londres, la he visto aun más triste que en el entierro.

Harry cerró los ojos, no se le iba de la cabeza la imagen de Ginny llorando. Era horroroso pensar en ella sin esa alegría y viveza en su cara. No quería pensar que Ginny estaba ahora más triste que antes por su culpa, odiaba ser la causa de su tristeza, pero estaba seguro de que era por él. Si conocía a Ginny sólo un poco, como creía que lo hacía, aunque ella no hubiese discutido con él respecto a la decisión que había tomado, estaba seguro de que por dentro estaba estallando de rabia, impotencia y dolor ante la situación.

- ¿Tú como estás?

Harry abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era a él a quien Ron hablaba, pero la única respuesta que este obtuvo fue silencio. Harry le miró, se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al suelo. Hermione suspiro.

- Harry, sé que es duro, pero lo superaremos, ya verás.

- Lo sé.- Le contestó consiguiendo por fin articular palabra.

- ¿Has dicho que Ginny estaba con tu familia?- Preguntó la chica.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Me parece raro que no haya venido con nosotros, pero igual prefiere desahogarse con tus hermanos.

Ron se quedo un momento callado. Sí que era raro que Ginny no estuviese allí, sobretodo porque ella raramente lloraba delante de un miembro de la familia. Él también estaba hecho polvo y lo único que quería hacer era estar cerca de Hermione, porque eso, de algún modo, le consolaba. Estaba seguro de que Ginny querría estar ahora mismo con Harry, con su novio, abrazada a él. Entonces… ¿Por qué no estaba?

- Pues sí, sí que es raro, ¿verdad Harry? Pensé que querría estar contigo y que la consolaras tú y esas cosas de pareja…

Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de que Harry se había girado y les había dado la espalda.

- ¿Harry?- Nadie contestó a Ron.- ¿Qué pasa?

Harry no respondió nada. Volvió a darse la vuelta y les miró a la cara. Se conocían tanto que sus dos amigos sabían que les ocultaba algo, que les quería contar algo pero… simplemente no sabía como. Y Hermione, tan suspicaz como siempre, entendió la situación.

- ¿Lo habéis dejado?

- No digas tonterías Hermione, ¿cómo van a haberlo dejado?

Harry siguió sin contestar nada, pero como dice el dicho, una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y ver a Harry evitando mirarles a la cara y triste como nunca antes sin desmentir las palabras de Hermione, sólo confirmaban las sospechas de la chica.

- ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó Ron.- ¿Lo habéis dejado?

- Sí.

- Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado?- Quiso saber Hermione.

- Es sencillo, sé cómo están las cosas en este momento y estuve pensado y… decidí que era mejor…

- Un momento.- Le interrumpió Ron.- ¿Le has dejado tú?- Harry asintió.- ¿Ya no te gusta?

- ¡Claro que me gusta!- Le gritó Harry que, por las emociones del momento y la indignación de que su amigo pensara eso, había recuperado las fuerzas para hablar.

- ¿Y mi hermana sigue enamorada de ti?

- Sí.

- Entonces ¿qué demonios…?- Ron no entendía nada.- Si ella te quiere y tú le quieres, ¿Por qué…?

- Tú no entiendes nada, Ron.

- Lo único que entiendo es que le has hecho daño, otra vez. Joder Harry, creí que esto no era un juego para ti, que de verdad te importaba, ¿y me vienes ahora y en uno de los momentos más difíciles la dejas?- Ron empezaba a enfadarse.

- No es exactamente así.

- Eres… eres… ¡Merlín, no sé ni lo que eres!- Ron estaba furioso.

- ¿Quieres escucharme?- Harry también se estaba poniendo rojo de ira e indignación ante las palabras de su amigo.

- ¿Escuchar? Sí, ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza para…!

- ¡Morirá!- Gritó Harry lleno de ira por las palabras de Ron.

- ¿Qué?- Ron y Hermione le miraron sin comprender.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Ron? Dímelo ¿Quieres quedarte sin hermana?- Gritaba Harry al que se le trababan las palabras.- ¿Quieres que el próximo entierro al que vallas sea el de ella? Por que eso es lo que le pasará si sigue conmigo.- Sus dos amigos permanecieron en silencio. Comenzaban a entender la situación.- Todas las personas a las que quiero acaban muertas, por la única razón de que las quiero y eso me hace sufrir. ¡Merlín, Ron, estoy loco por ella! Pero… No podría soportar que ella muriera… no… no ella…

Pequeñas lágrimas contenidas durante horas acabaron brotando de sus ojos. Harry se enjuagó los ojos con la mano y les miró. Ron, muy serio, miraba el suelo y Hermione, mirándole tremendamente enternecida y apenada se acercó a él y le abrazó.

- ¿Ella lo entiende, verdad?- Le preguntó su amiga.

- Eso creo…- Dijo Harry, ya calmado.- Al menos no se ha enfadado.- Hermione le sonrió para darle fuerzas.- Será mejor que vallamos al castillo.

- Vamos.

Los tres comenzaron a andar hacia el colegio, a paso lento, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

- Harry.- Le llamó Ron a su amigo una vez que estaba al lado suyo.- Yo… lo siento.

Harry le sonrió. Él no tenía la culpa, era normal, sólo era amor de hermano después de todo. Harry suspiró. Iba a ser un día muy largo hasta llegar a Privet Drive…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Los tres amigos se encontraban en la sala común de Griffindor. Había sido un día agotador y cualquier persona normal querría meterse en la cama, taparse la cabeza con las sábanas y no salir de ahí en mucho tiempo, pero ellos no. Ellos sólo querían estar así, juntos, sin hacer nada. No hacían falta las palabras. Hermione leía un libro mientras Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez sin hacer ningún caso de los movimientos que hacían, tenían la mente demasiado lejos de sus piezas.

Hermione, con la cabeza distraída como ellos dos, intentaba leer uno de sus libros, pero no lo conseguía. Y que Harry mirase tan de vez en cuando hacia el hueco del retrato de reojo no ayudaba a concentrarse.

- Harry, ¿Se puede saber a quién esperas?

- ¿Qué? Yo… a nadie ¿por qué?

- Porque no dejas de mirar hacia la entada y…

Hermione se quedó callada. Estaba segura de que Harry esperaba ver aparecer a Ginny y que estaba nervioso por como iba a reaccionar delante de ella.

Y no se equivocaba, el chico tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en el estómago que no sabría como describirla. Era una mezcla entre nervioso, ansioso y aterrorizado por verla. Después de todo lo que le pasó con Cho ni siquiera se hablaron, no eran capaces ni de mirarse a la cara y ahora que había dejado a Ginny no sabía como tenía que comportarse con ella. Porque después de todo, no podían decir que eran novios, no podían besarse, no podían comportarse como una pareja de adolescentes… pero los dos seguían queriéndose, y los dos lo sabían. Así que… ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando la viera?

- Si estas esperando a que venga Ginny…- Comenzó Hermione.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

Hermione y Ron le miraron de un modo en que sólo ellos sabían hacerlo. Había pasado demasiadas cosas juntos y le conocían demasiado bien como para saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. O mejor dicho, en quien.

- No va a venir.- Continuó Hermione que hizo caso omiso a su comentario.- Se va a quedar a dormir con Luna, casi nadie se su casa se ha quedado hasta irse mañana en el tren y Ginny no quería dejarla sola.

Harry no contestó. No sabía como sentirse, si aliviado o triste por no verla. Era horrible sentirse así.

- Creo que me voy a la cama.- Dijo Harry levantándose del sillón.- Hasta mañana.

- ¿Crees que estará bien?- Preguntó Hermione preocupada una vez Harry se había ido por las escaleras.

- ¿La verdad? No lo sé… Nunca le había visto así de mal por una tía, y encima la muerte de Dumbledore y todo eso… No sé como animarle.

- Eres su mejor amigo, con que estés con él es suficiente.

- Ya pero… supongo que nunca pensé que llegase a gustarle tanto mi hermana, y ahora que estaba hecho a la idea de que ellos estuviesen juntos van y rompen.

- Nadie puede controlar el amor, incluso puede que no te des cuenta de que la persona perfecta para ti está delante tuya y no haces nada.- Ron la miró nervioso, ¿no estaría hablando de ellos, verdad?- O igual te has dado cuenta y no tienes el valor para hacer nada…

Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo y miró al suelo. Era imposible que se estuviese refiriendo a ellos, eso significaría que ella sentía algo por él y eso sólo pasaba en sus sueños. Hermione, tan perfecta como era, nunca iba a fijarse en él, y mucho menos teniendo cerca de Harry Potter. Tenía que dejar de soñar despierto.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Después de la boda de mi hermano. Estaremos en mi casa hasta entonces, pero ¿después? Tenemos que buscar todos los horrocruxes y no sabemos ni por donde empezar.

- Lo sé, y he estado dándole mil vueltas a la cabeza y pensando un plan.

- No, si te creo…- Dijo Ron sonriendo.

- Y con todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿Puedes creer que aun Harry esperaba que no le acompañáramos?

- Ya sabes como es. Nunca quiere poner en peligro a los demás y piensa que todo el peso del mundo está en sus hombros…

- Pues debería dejarse ayudar un poquito más.

- Lo sé. En primero arriesgué mi vida por una piedra, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo ahora por él?

- Fuiste muy valiente ¿sabes?- Ron le miró sin comprender.- Cuando te sacrificaste en la partida de ajedrez. La verdad, me sorprendiste.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello.- Ron sonrió recordando su primer curso en el colegio y las aventuras que vivieron.- Me metía mucho contigo ¿No?

- No que va… a todas las chicas les gusta que le digan lo plasta y lo sabelotodo que son mientras le recuerdan que no tiene amigos.

- Lo siento.

- Era broma.- Le sonrió Hermione.

- Desde el principio ya discutiendo.

- Bueno, se puede decir que es algo que nos caracteriza a los dos. Pero, eso no quiere decir que nos llevemos mal ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que no!- Dijo Ron. Puede que discutiese con ella más de lo normal y que fuese la persona que más le sacaba de quicio, pero ¿Cómo podía llevare mal con ella? Era imposible.

- Gracias por consolarme en el entierro.- Le dijo Hermione que comenzaba aponerse ligeramente roja.- Has… has sido muy amable conmigo.

- De nada.

Ron se puso rojo completamente. No sabía que le había impulsado en aquel momento a abrazarla apretarla fuerte contra él como tantas veces se había imaginado en su mente. Era sólo que el simple hecho de verla así, llorando, triste y desconsolada, no podía aguantarlo. Necesitaba estar a su lado, necesitaba rodearla con sus brazos. Y en ese momento no había podido más.

Sí, las peleas eran una cosa que les caracterizaba a los dos juntos, pero no la única…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ginny, ¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de quinto curso y allí estaba Ginny, terminando de recoger sus cosas y de hacer la maleta para el viaje.

- Claro, pasa.

La castaña entró decidida al cuarto, pero en cuanto se iba acercando a su amiga la decisión se iba yendo de ella. No sabía como tenía que sentirse Ginny. Era cierto que ya había cortado con otros chicos antes, pero a ninguno le quería como a él, ninguno era Harry. La miró a la cara y no expresaba nada, ni dolor, ni felicidad, nada.

Esa era Ginny, la persona más empecinada en hacerse la fuerte que existía en el mundo.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Cansada, pero bien.- Dijo Ginny mecánicamente mientras seguía doblando su ropa.- Ya sabes, no he dormido hoy muy bien por el entierro, pero en cuanto llegue a casa y esté con toda mi familia preparando como locos la boda se me olvidará todo y…

- ¿Cómo estás?- Volvió a preguntarle Hermione quitándole la camisa de las manos y obligándole a mirarla.

Tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando hacía poco y Hermione sabía que aunque se intentase hacer la fuerte, en ese momento no podía más.

- Yo…

Hermione la miraba diciéndole con la cara "dime la verdad" y en un segundo, sin que pudiese darse cuenta, Ginny la abrazó y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes la había visto.

- Gracias.- Dijo Ginny al cabo de un rato cuando se separó de su amiga.

- No hay de qué.- Le sonrió Hermione.

- Tenías que haberme visto ayer, estaba peor aun.

- ¿Y Luna no te preguntó que te pasaba?

- No, yo… no lloré, no delante de ella. No sabe que Harry y yo… bueno, no sabe que me pasa nada.

- Tienes que ser fuerte, todo esto se solucionará y volveréis a estar juntos.

- ¿Y eso cuando será Hermione?- Preguntó con rabia mientras los ojos se le humedecían otra vez.- Tú y mi hermano os iréis con él, sabréis en cada momento si está bien o no. ¿Y a mi qué me queda? Quedarme sentada, sola, esperando a que Voldemort pueda matarlo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Ron y yo…?

- Por favor, Hermione, lleváis junto a él desde hace años, ¿Cómo ibais a dejarle solo ahora?- Hermione asintió.- ¿Por qué os deja ir a vosotros y a mi no?

- Ginny…

- No, ¡Contéstame! Y no me digas que es porque me quiere. Tú y Ron sois las dos personas más importantes de su vida y no duda en luchar a vuestro lado. ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo al mío?- Ginny cada vez hablaba más rápido y más fuerte, toda las emociones contenidas esas horas salían a flote.

- Harry lleva luchando con nosotros desde hace mucho. Está acostumbrado y sabe cuando tiene que preocuparse por nosotros y cuando no. Pero contigo…

- Soy una buena bruja…- Decía Ginny impotente.

- Nadie lo pode en duda, pero… las dos sabemos como es Harry, y estaría cada segundo pendiente de ti para protegerte aunque no lo necesitases.

Ginny se desplomó en la cama, abatida. Sabía que todo lo que Hermione decía era verdad, y no estaba enfadada con Harry por la decisión que había tomado, después de todo, era algo que ella siempre esperaba con temor. Pero eso no hacía que se sintiese mejor.

- Imagínate por un momento que vinieses con nosotros y que a Harry le pasase algo por haber querido protegerte. No podrías vivir con eso el resto de tu vida, al igual que él no podría vivir la suya si a ti te pasase algo por su culpa.

- Lo sé, es solo… que es injusto que ahora que por fin siente algo por mi tengamos que separarnos… es injusto…

Hermione se acercó y la abrazó.- Mira, sé que aunque Harry no te lo haya dicho nunca te quiere, de verdad. Hace esto porque te quiere.

Ginny sonrió a su amiga.- Más le vale que sea verdad que me quiere, si no, no le perdonaré nunca que me haga pasar por esto…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El colegio estaba extrañamente en silencio. Cualquier otro año, siendo el último día, Hogwarts estaría patas para arriba con el ajetreo de los alumnos yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro. Pero ese año era distinto. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casas y en las pocas personas que quedaban dentro del castillo reinaba un ambiente de tristeza por los últimos acontecimientos.

Harry, con su la jaula de Hedwig a un lado y su baúl al otro, esperaba de pie en la sala común a que sus amigos terminaran de bajar su equipaje antes de ir a la estación que los conducía a casa. Si es que a Privet Drave se le podía llamar así…

- Hola.

Harry, que estaba metido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Miró hacia las escaleras y allí estaba Ginny, con una expresión rara en la cara, mirándole con esos preciosos ojos marrones.

- Hola.

- Hermione bajará enseguida.- Dijo colocando sus maletas junto a las de Harry y poniéndose en frente suya para hablarle.- Me ha dicho que había perdido unos libros y que tenía que buscarlos, aunque creo que quería que me fuese por que tenía la varita en la mano y estaba venga a mirar por la ventana.

Harry sonrió y asintió nervioso. No sabía si debía decirle algo, o qué decirle o cómo decírselo. Después de todo, había sido él quien la había dejado, él era el culpable de esa situación.

- Ya sabes como es Hermione con sus cosas, muy ordenada, y me parece raro que haya perdido unos…

- Oye, Ginny.- La interrumpió Harry.- No hace falta que me hables si no quieres, entiendo que no quieras hacerlo o que…

- Pero sí que quiero.- Ginny respiró hondo y se enfrentó a él, no iba a irse a La Madriguera sin decirle todo lo que sentía.- Harry, que hayamos dejado de ser novios no quiere decir que tengamos que dejar de hablarnos, o de mirarnos, o de querernos…

Harry sintió una punzada de dolor cuando escuchó esa palabra. Amor… Claro que la quería, y nunca se lo había dicho. Ahora veía esas tardes junto a ella muy lejos y no podía evitar pensar que había perdido la oportunidad de decirle que la quería.

- No estoy enfadada, de verdad.- Continuó la chica.- Y no quiero que dejes de hablarme, eso sería una tortura.- Ginny le sonrió.

- Entiendes por qué lo hago, ¿no?

- Sí. No quiere decir que está de acuerdo, pero te entiendo.

- Ya te dije que no podías…

- Lo sé, enserio que lo sé y… creo que en el fondo entiendo por qué no quieres tenerme cerca.

- Que no quiera que vengas no quiere decir que no quiera tenerte cerca.- Ginny sonrió ante el comentario.

- ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que quiero. Ya te lo he dicho, estas últimas semanas contigo han sido como un sueño, pero no podemos… no ahora.

- ¿No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión respecto a eso?

- No.

- Esta bien.- Dijo Ginny asintiendo con la cabeza.- Entonces sólo me queda hacer una cosa.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Harry preocupado por lo que se le pudiese ocurrir a la chica.

- Esperarte.

- No puedo pedirte eso.- Dijo Harry, quien aunque estaba deseando que ella le prometiese que iba a estar pensando en él, sabía que era injusto por su parte.- No sé cuándo volveré, o si volveré…

- No se te ocurra decir eso, no digas que no volverás, porque yo sé que lo harás.

- Se realista, eso nadie lo sabe.

- Yo lo sé. No sé cuándo, ni cómo, pero yo sé que regresarás y que yo estaré esperándote.

- Aun así sigo pensando que no es justo que…

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a poder estar con otra persona que no seas tú?- Preguntó Ginny riendo.- Te quiero demasiado.

Otra vez esa palabra. Querer, ella le quería. Y él también a ella… entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de decírselo? Era sencillo, sólo tenía que decir _sencillamente dos palabras: te quiero_. Pero era incapaz… ¿Por qué? Quizás porque no quería que sonase como una despedida. Pero aun así, ¿no era esa conversación una despedida?

- Además.- Continuó Ginny.- Me ha costado mucho que seas mío como para no esperarte.

- Nunca me cansaré de decirte lo arrepentido que estoy por haber sido tan ciego.- Dijo Harry sonriendo para quitarle peso al asunto.

- Ni yo me cansaré de escucharlo.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, diciéndose todo con la mirada sin necesidad de palabras. Harry no podía resistir mucho más las ganas que tenía de besarla y sobretodo, de decirle que la quería. Porque aunque estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía, quería que lo escuchase de sus propia boca.

- ¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Harry.

- No logro recordar cuál fue nuestro último beso... ¿Tú te acuerdas?

- Creo… que fue antes de ayer, cuando te ibas a la cama.

- Puede que sí…

Ginny le miró de un modo que sólo ella sabía hacer, de tal manera que él entendía que lo que quería era besarlo. Besarlo como tantas veces lo hizo días atrás. Harry, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo dio un paso adelante y se acercó a ella rodeándola con los brazos. Era horrible tenerla tan cerca, poder sentirla y saber que no debía estar haciendo eso.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo ahora mismo de besarte…

Harry se acercó a ella y juntó su frente con la de Ginny mientras la miraba a los ojos. Sus bocas estaban peligrosamente cerca y Harry podía sentir el aliento de la chica en sus propios labios. Eso no ayudaba a retomar el control.

- Entonces hazlo.

Era en ese momento o nunca. Tenía que decírselo. No podía aguantar más. No podía besarla y no decirle lo importante que era para ella. Tenía que ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a la única chica que había querido así y decirle esas dos simples palabras que tanto le costaba articular. _Te quiero._

- Ginny, antes, yo quería… quería que sepas que yo… que yo te qui…

- No.- Le interrumpió Ginny separándose.- No me digas eso.

- ¿Por qué no? Es la verdad- Preguntó Harry.

- Y sé que es cierto, con eso me vale.- Harry le miró con pena, para una vez que s había decidido a decírselo…- Así que no me lo digas.

- Pero quiero decírtelo, quiero que lo escuches.

- Y yo no quiero oírlo.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- Porque si me lo dices, si me dices esas dos simples palabras, no voy a ser capaz de dejarte ir. Y sé que tengo que hacerlo.

- Ginny…

Harry volvió a acercarse a ella y a juntar su frente con la de la chica mientras la rodeaba con los brazos. Cerró los ojos e inhaló su perfume. Era maravilloso todo en ella. Hubiese podido quedarse así con ella todo el día, no le importaba en absoluto. Pero alguien tenía que salvar el mundo.

- Odio esta situación.- Dijo Ginny.

- Y yo. No tenías que haberte enamorado de mi.- Rió Harry.- Tu vida habría sido más sencilla.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que me gusta lo sencillo?

No podía más. Había intentado resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, no estaba bien que la besara. No podía hacerlo, pero estaba tan cerca de ella, oliendo su pelo, sintiendo su mirada y su aliento a unos escasos milímetros de él... No pudo resistirlo más, se deshizo de la poca distancia que los separaba.

Y la besó, como tantas veces se habían besado en los jardines del colegio, como la besaba cada mañana cuando la veía y cada noche cuando se despedía de ella, como la besaba en las aulas vacías bajo la capa invisible cuando buscaban un poco de intimidad, como la besaba cuando querían chinchar a Ron. Como la besó por primera vez…

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Aquel beso sabía amargamente a despedida…

_

* * *

_

Hola a todos!!

_Llegados a este punto sólo me queda decir: ¡¡GRACIAS!! Gracias por haber leido esta historia que creí que se quedaría como oneshot porque no gustaría... así que gracias otra vez. Este último capítulo ha sido un poco más largo que los anteriores y me ha costao una barvaridad escribirlo porque nunca me convencía y sobretodo porque creo que me he pasado un poco siendo cursi... pedón, pero no me pude rsistir xD __Por últomo sólo os quiero pedir una cosa, aparte de que me escribaís un review... jeje es que si lo haceis, me digais cuál ha sido vuestro capítulo favorito y por qué. De verdad que me interesaría muchísimo saberlo... sólo os pido eso jeje_

_También deciros que un amigo mío me incitó a escribir algo sobre Lily y James para ver si era capaz y que tengo pensaco subirlo en una semana o dos como mucho y me encantaría que lo leyerais. Me hago propaganda a mi misma, lo sé... jejeje_

_Mil gracias otra vez por haber leido esta historia. A los que la siguen desde el principio, a los que se unieron máas tarde y alos que nunca me han escrito un review pero la han leido. ¡¡GRACIAS!! Sinceramente espero que os haya gustado de verdad._

_Un beso a todos y hasta el próximo fic xD_

_Iruna_


End file.
